


The Life and Lies of Webbonso

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of Webbonso ficlets/drabbles/one shots that link in no way whatsoever (unless specified)</p><p>[ratings in the chapters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found [M]

**Author's Note:**

> This work was only going to be five chapters long but already that number is already increasing. So who knows really :L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving.” - Terry Pratchett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be half the size but I guess, per usual, it got away from me :L It's inspired by the song "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low which is a really beautiful song :') 
> 
> Sorry to start it on a work that is so dark. The next one is much lighter, I promise : )  Enjoy!
> 
> *14*  
>  - - - - - - - - - -

Mark sipped slowly on his coffee, thinking. Just as he always did. It was almost desperate. Just as it always was. Four years. It had been four years. His memory now only presented him with fuzzy images of smiling faces, fleeting tingles of happiness as he thought he remembered kisses. But it had been four years. Of course the memories were tarnished. Of course he couldn’t recall that face as well as he could have done before. But that could have been down to anything: the drinking, the rare drug abuse. Maybe he had fucked his brain so much over the last four years that he had imagined him. Maybe he wasn’t even real. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t find him.

No, Mark was sure that was wrong.

He knew he existed, even if he only had a name and an eye colour. Mark would never forget his eyes. Never forget how they were the only way he could read the man when he was wrapped in his arms. He hated loosing him to sleep, not being able to follow him into his dreams. He remembered, every morning when he woke up, he would quiz him about his dreams, try to understand his subconscious mind. Mark loved hearing his dreams, even the crazy ones where they were both Formula One drivers.

It would always be something he remembered so clearly. They had begun a dream journal. Mark had claimed it was for his studies into dream psychology but it never was. Mark had read it back over these past four years so much the pages were falling out, slipping away from him just like the man they belonged to.

He would never forget his name.

“How are you this morning, sweetie?” Mark put his mug down as the coffee shop owner came over to his table. Just as she did every morning. Always at the same time. Mark checked his phone: 9:52.

“Good thanks, Annie.” Mark nodded noncommittally, sipping on his coffee again.

“Show me your arms.” Ann said, sitting in front of him. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Annie-”

“-Arms.” She said more sternly, holding her hands out. Mark sighed, pushing back his dark sleeves.

“I’ve been clean for ages, Annie.”

“Well, you could easily slip up, couldn’t you Mark. Wouldn’t be the first time.” She muttered, scrutinising his skin. “Empty your pockets.”

“Seriously? Again?”

“Pocket. On the table.” Ann said in that same stern teacher voice. Mark sighed dramatically as he put his things on the table. “I don’t know why you fight me, it always makes me think you have something to hide.”

“I never have anything to hide.” Mark pointed out, putting his phone on the table.

“They don’t make a fuss and just do as I ask…” Ann said, distractedly, as she looked through the assortment of items on the table. Her hands picked up the fold of paper that was falling apart before she put it back down, picking up the lighter instead. “What’s this for?”

“Making fire?” Mark said sarcastically. Ann raised her eyebrow.

“Give them to me.”

“Ann-”

“-Give them to me.” Ann pressed, holding her hand out. Mark glared at her, looking like he was about to argue. He exasperated loudly, putting the heel of his grubby trainer on top of the table and pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his sock. Ann scoffed at him.

“What? You didn’t ask me to empty my socks.” Mark shrugged, throwing the cigarettes on top of everything else. “Are you done?” Ann took the cigarettes with the lighter and put them in the pocket on her apron.

“Yes, thank you.” She got to her feet, spraying the table and cleaning it as Mark put his things away. “So where are you off to today?”

“I’m going to head downtown. See if any of Jenson’s boys have seen him.” Mark said calmly, drinking more of his coffee.

“Do you have to?”

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning at half nine so you can check me over again at ten.” Mark said dryly. Ann folded her arms.

“Do you _have_ to?”

“Yes.”

“And why?”

“Because I haven’t checked there. He just disappeared… Jenson might be able to help.”

“Mark… It was four years ago…”

“Right, and I’m yet to find him dead in a ditch. So I’ll keep looking.” Mark said, draining his mug.

“He might have moved away…”

“No.” Mark shook his head, pulling on his jacket. “He would have said.”

“Mark-”

“-Don’t ask me again, Annie, because I can’t.” Mark said, wincing at the look Ann gave him. He dropped a handful of change on the table. “Keep the change.”

“It always goes in the pot, Mark.” Ann said, scooping up the coins. “At least meet up with David. He’s a really nice guy-”

“-No.” Mark bit again. “I don’t want a nice guy.”

“Mark-”

“-I’ll see you tomorrow, Ann.” Mark called back, already halfway out of the shop. As soon as he was out of sight of the coffee shop he paused by the bus stop, lifting his right foot onto the seat and retrieving his spare lighter and a packet of full cigarettes out of his sock. It wasn’t long before he was walking down the street, hands deep in his pockets, as smoke poured from his mouth.

Downtown was a good idea, Mark continued to convince himself. Jenson knew everybody you didn’t want to get involved with. If anything had gone down, Jenson would know about it. He hadn’t gone sooner because he couldn’t deal with the possibility that was what had happened. It scared him to think that was where he had disappeared to. Mark shook his head, stubbing his burnt down cigarette with his toe. It was time. He had to check.

He slipped into the off-licence per usual. Lewis was already waiting for him with a bottle of Jack Daniels in a brown bag and two boxes of Marlboro cigarettes. Mark nodded at him, collecting a packet of gum and a chocolate bar as he approached the counter.

“Morning, Mark.” Lewis smiled, adding the extra items to the already waiting till. Mark nodded again. “How many did she take this time?”

“None. Tricked her with an empty pack.” Mark shrugged, pocketing the cigarettes. Lewis nodded.

“Nice. £17.50 please.” Mark handed over the cash, pushing the gum and bottle into one pocket and tearing open the chocolate bar with his teeth.

“How’s Nico?”

“Better. The doctor said he’ll be all right. He’s just a bit shaken up. Doesn’t like being alone. I’ve got Hulkenberg upstairs with him pretty much twenty-four/seven. Even when I’m with him, just in case you know? Ever since the attack sometimes he wakes up and doesn’t recognise me. He freaks out. Hulkenberg can always calm him down.” Mark swallowed forcefully. “You’re going downtown today, right?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded, taking another bite of chocolate and passing Lewis the empty wrapper.

“Ask Button if he’s got any leads. I’ll fucking kill whoever’s done this to him.”

“Sure thing.”

Mark contemplated Lewis’ words as he sat on the bus, chewing aimlessly on gum. What if someone had done that to Him? What if that is why he never came home that night. Mark closed his eyes, forcing the tears deeper. His fingers found the box in his pocket. The one he carried around with him religiously. How that night could have ended so differently. He shook his head. He would find him. He couldn’t not.

He got off the bus suddenly feeling very out of depth. His fingers curled tighter around the box in his pocket, catching the four-year old piece of paper with the blue ink scribble on it. The two most precious things in his life. Muggers could have everything else, he didn’t care, but he needed that box and that name. The name that kept him searching.

It was eerily quiet, walking through the streets alone. At night, this place would be buzzing with activity, but the mid morning sun sent everyone hibernating into the shadows. Mark’s footsteps echoed down the dim alleyways, making him feel more alone, more vulnerable. His eyes darted around constantly, his grip in his pocket tightening. Anyone could suddenly pounce on him. He would throw the cigarettes first, then his wallet. Next would go his phone and anything else in his pocket but the box and the paper. On a last resort he would give up the Jack Daniels. Then his clothes. But that little box and the crumpled paper? He would give his life before he gave them up. They could pry them from his cold, dead body.

The thought sent a shiver down Mark’s back.

“Mark?” Mark span so quickly at the sound of his name, a packet of cigarettes already ready to been thrown to whomever had found him. A soft laugh followed by a harsh cough resounded after his movements. A sudden burst of smoke had Mark’s eyes locking on the man. He walked out of the shadows, smiling. “God, it’s been fucking years.”

“Only two.” Mark said, relaxing a little. Only a little because he knew if this man was here the others had to be close.

“Gosh… It feels like much longer than that…” The man mused wistfully, perching on a bin.

“That’s what happens when you spend every other night high, Seb.” Mark stated.

“Woah, what’s with the hostility?” Mark swallowed at the voice sounding behind him.

“No hostility, mate. Just small talk.” Mark turned to face the Finn appearing from the shadows. His shoulder-length hair looked grubby, but Mark wasn’t sure he could remember a time it didn’t.

“Don’t be silly, Kimi, it’s Mark.” Sebastian smiled happily, now behind Mark. Mark locked eyes with the Finn, simply shrugging.

“And what is _Mark_ doing here?” Kimi sneered, eyeing the Australian. His eyes locked on the bottle in his pocket.

“Well he’s on my turf and he knows it.” Another voice said. Mark closed his eyes momentarily, regaining his courage. When he opened then it seemed like the whole crew had filtered into the small alleyway. “And he’s brought gifts…”

“I was going to knock, mate.” Mark said, turning to face the new man. The new man’s lips barely broke into a smirk, his arms folded tightly.

“We’re not mates. I’m no ones mate.” He shot, physically spitting in the floor beside Mark’s feet. “So what’s in your pockets?” Mark took the bottle by the neck, holding it towards the tall blonde. Sebastian took it, handing it to the man before curling into his embrace. The man tore back the brown paper, examining the label. “Very nice.” He nodded, handing it to Kimi. Kimi disappeared back into the shadows. Mark knew where he was heading. He’d been there once or twice himself. “And?” Producing the two packets of Marlboro he threw them straight to Sebastian. “In exchange for?”

“I need your help, Jense. And I’m getting a little desperate.” Mark said calmly, not sure if using Jenson’s old nickname was wise. It simply made the Brit smirk.

“You better come inside then.”

-

Mark stared at the ceiling, waiting for the sounds of wet kissing to stop. Ever since he had taken a seat in front of Jenson this had been happening. Mark had asked for privacy, lying fifty notes on the table. Jenson had dismissed his men and Sebastian had sat in his lap, apparently kissing him goodbye. After five minutes Mark couldn’t bare to look at it anymore. He was sure in a moment they would start dry humping. Mark would have cleared his throat but he knew then Jenson would be difficult. So he sat silently, just waiting.

Jenson had been watching Mark closely for the past few minutes as Sebastian kissed him passionately. He squeezed the German’s hip, encouraging him to let up. Sebastian just moved round his neck, licking up to his ear and sucking kisses onto his jawline.

“Seb, I have a meeting.” Jenson said coolly, making no physical sign of pushing Sebastian off him. Sebastian nodded, cupping the back of Jenson’s neck and kissing his nose before disappearing from the room. When Jenson looked back to Mark the Australian was looking at the floor. “I appreciate that.”

“Huh?” Mark asked, confused. Jenson waved his hand in the direction of Sebastian’s departure.

“He likes to say goodbye. You were patient, so now I will be.” Jenson nodded, relaxing into his chair and sipping on a glass of Jack Daniels. Mark nodded, rubbing his hands together.

“Great, thanks mate…” Mark sighed. Jenson laughed lightly at him.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“I’m afraid of your answer.” Mark admitted. Jenson raised an eyebrow, encouraging Mark to continue. “And I’m afraid of your followers.”

“They won’t hurt you unless I tell them to.”

“Good to know.”

“Now how about you tell me why you’ve shed fifty notes and some gifts to gain my private audience.” Jenson said calmly, his eyes calculating. Mark looked at the floor.

“I’m… I’m looking for someone…”

“Someone dead?”

“I fucking hope not.” Mark breathed, tears rushing to his eyes.

“Ok… Makes it a little harder…”

“And don’t I know it.” Mark laughed humourlessly. Jenson frowned at him.

“What’s in your pocket?” He asked. Mark’s head snapped up, his eyes panicked.

“Nothing.” Jenson tutted him, sitting forwards.

“Now you have to show me.” Jenson held his hand out, watching Mark closely. He was already shaking his head. “Do you want my help?”

“I… I gave you money, gifts… Jense-”

“-Stop calling me that.” Jenson interrupted sharply, holding his hand out patiently.

“Don’t… Please, Jenson. Don’t take this.”

“I asked to see it. You wouldn’t tell me what it was.”

“Please…”

“I’ll give it back. You have my word.” Jenson said, everything about him still calm. Mark hated it. It completely unnerved him. He couldn’t read Jenson like this. Reluctantly, Mark withdrew his hand from his pocket. A shaky hand placed the things in Jenson’s palm but he couldn’t let go.

“Let me show you.”

“I don’t feel like you trust me, Mark. That definitely won’t do.” Jenson said, moving his hand back towards him. Mark followed him, stretching from his position opposite Jenson. “Let go.”

“I-”

“-Let go.” Jenson demanded, his voice a little louder. Mark’s hand fell limply to his side as Jenson sat back. He had failed. He had given them up before himself. Mark wanted to cry. With careful delicacy, Jenson looked at the two things Mark had placed in his hand. He frowned. Both tatty and old, he couldn’t see why Mark would think they would have any value to him. He put the box on the table, turning his attention to the paper. “Leave it there.” Jenson said without looking up as Mark reached for the box. He flattened the paper against his palm, trying to read the faded blue ink.

“Fernando?” Jenson queried, looking up at Mark to gauge his reaction. This was the man he was looking for; Mark tried to subtly dry his eyes but Jenson saw. He placed the paper on the desk, picking up the box instead.

“Don’t…” Mark choked, but Jenson already had the box open. It must have cost a lot. This was clearly what Mark was protecting. Its market value had to be over four thousand. It was a simple, plain gold ring but it was thick. Pushing his business mind away he replaced the lid, holding both the paper and the ring out towards Mark. Mark looked genuinely shocked to have them back, clutching them close to his chest.

“You are looking for this ‘Fernando’?” Jenson clarified, reaching for a metal box. He pulled the key from around his neck. Mark nodded, watching him closely. “Call the number.”

“I… What?”

“Call the number on that paper. Ring it.” Mark was stunned.

“You don’t think I’ve already done that?” Jenson sent him a bored look.

“Do you want my help?”

“I want to know if you’ve heard anything. Have you heard this name?”

“No.” Jenson said bluntly. “If that’s all?”

“All?” Mark glared, getting to his feet in anger. “I come here, give you all this shit for a ‘no’!”

“Or you could sit down, calm down, and call the number.” Jenson shrugged. Mark continued to glare at him. “Your choice.” With a deep sigh Mark sat back down, fishing his phone from his pocket. “Thank you, Romain.” Mark shot him a shocked gaze but Jenson remained unfazed, returning to the box on his lap.

“This is pointless, mate. I’ve called it too many times to keep-”

“-Just call it.” Jenson bit, putting the box lid on the floor. Mark frowned, pushing his phone to his ear as it began to ring. He tried to see inside the box but before he could Jenson lifted something to his ear. “That answers that question.” Jenson said down the phone before hanging up. Mark looked at him with wide eyes as Jenson put the phone on the table, moving to shut the box. Mark couldn’t believe it. It filled him with joy as much as it scared the shit out of him. As if to be proved wrong Mark called Fernando’s number again. Jenson frowned as the phone on the table lit up, vibrating across the wood. He looked to Mark but Mark was already picking up the phone, seeing his name flash up on the display.

“Why do you have this?” Mark asked, unaware of the tears streaming down his face. The display went black and Mark hit the home button again. His breath caught as he saw Fernando’s lock screen; the picture of them, squeezed close together so they would fit into the small frame. “Why do you have this!” Mark snarled.

“You’re angry?” Jenson questioned, studying Mark over the top of his fingertips. “Why?”

“Why do you fucking have this!”

“Mark, calm down. This is good.”

“Good!” Mark laughed crazily. “You’ve got his fucking phone! What the hell am I supposed to think now!”

“Well first off you can forget thinking any of my boys did this.” Jenson warned darkly. Mark breathed heavily. “But we can assume he’s been attacked. When did he go missing?”

“Four… Four years ago…” Mark sagged under the casual way Jenson delivered that news. Attacked? Someone had attacked his Fernando? It had actually happened? Mark couldn’t believe it.

“Four years?” Jenson asked, shocked.

“Yeah… I couldn’t bring myself to believe… And it has….”

“Alright, Mark. Just try and stay calm.” Jenson said, pushing a glass of Jack Daniels towards him. Mark downed it. “We have his phone, which means we can track his movements.”

“From four fucking years ago! What’s the use?” Mark snapped, dropping his head into his hands as his emotions got the better of him. Jenson just watched him, filling the glass again.

“We found the phone a week ago. Down by the Ferrari marshes? Seb and I were chasing a lead on the Rosberg case. Seb found it.” Mark’s head began to spin. Fernando had been close? No, no that wasn’t a given. Fernando might have been there ages ago and dropped his phone. This meant nothing…

But weren’t the Ferrari marshes a renowned pick up point for whores?

“So what?” Mark spat, hot tears in his eyes.

“He was there a week ago, at least.” Jenson pointed out. Mark shook his head.

“You don’t know that. You’re guessing.” Mark accused sourly. Jenson nodded; Mark wasn’t wrong.

“Can I?” Jenson asked, holding his hand out for the phone. Mark relented easily, still shocked from all the information he was getting. “Do you know the code?”

“Try 2708.” Mark said, not thinking for one moment Fernando’s code would still be the same.

“Ok.” Jenson nodded, sitting forwards as his fingers danced over the screen. Mark frowned at him.

“You’re in?” Jenson didn’t answer, simply held up the phone showing Fernando’s most recent text. The last one he sent.

_Cannot do this anymore._

Mark clutched the device like a lifeline. There, in his hands, sat Fernando’s words. Words Fernando had typed onto this screen only a week ago. At least, that’s what the date revealed.

“So he’s not dead.”

“I’m not really sure that’s solace at the moment, mate.” Mark sniffed, scrolling down through the twenty received but unread messages after the last Fernando sent. “Who is Flavio?”

“Flavio is a code name.” Jenson explained. “There are… Many Flavios. This could be any one of them.”

“Ok, then _what_ is a Flavio?” Mark frowned, not liking what the messages implied.

“A manager, sometimes an owner.” Jenson said carefully. Mark narrowed his eyes.

“Of what?”

“Mark, don’t make me say what you already know.” Jenson stated. Mark dropped his eyes to the phone, the connotation of the words from ‘Flavio’ screaming at him. But he refused to accept it. Someone had to confirm it. “Have another drink.”

“I don’t want another drink.” Mark snapped, locking Fernando’s phone and pushing it into his pocket.

“Fine. I’ll say it. Flavio is Fernando’s pimp.” Mark lunged at Jenson across the table, only to find six guns being pressed into his body. Breathing deeply he released his tight hold on the Brit’s collar, allowing the twelve hands to guide him back to his seat.

“So much for a private conversation.” Mark growled, straightening his clothes.

“You should really get a hold on that temper, Mark. It was just like that when you were younger.”

“Of course you would know.”

“Don’t you remember who taught me to duck?” Jenson shot icily. Mark shook his head.

“So that’s in then? Fernando was… This Flavio… But now that’s not happening.” Mark spat.

“It appears to have stopped, yes.” Jenson nodded. “A week ago by the looks of things. Do you have a picture? We can start a search in an hour.”

“An hour?”

“We’re dealing with the Rosberg thug for now.” Jenson stated too calmly. Mark knew that meant they were about to kill him. “We can find him.”

“Sure.” Mark spat. “But I think I’m good searching myself.”

“Mark, let me help you.” Jenson pushed, sitting forwards. “I can make sure this completely stops, never happens again, and I can find him within a week. Tops.”

“No, not now I’m this close.” Jenson rolled his eyes.

“You’ll keep going in circles, Mark. You’ll never find him alone.”

“I want him no where near people like you.” Mark hissed darkly, getting to his feet. Jenson just sat back.

“Sebi?”

“Yes.” Sebastian smiled, appearing from nowhere.

“Show Mark out please.” Jenson said calmly. Mark got to his feet. “But not without our own thanks for his generous contribution.” Jenson smirked. Mark’s blood ran cold.

“I’m good to just go actually.” Mark tried. Sebastian’s hand was already around his wrist.

“We can’t let you go without saying goodbye, Mark.”

Dread set in Mark’s stomach as Sebastian led him out of the room. His grip tightened on the items in his pocket, praying Fernando was Ok.

\- -

Mark had lost the time and all sense of proper comprehension as he staggered down the dark street. Whatever Jenson had given him was strong. It had to have been at least eight hours ago but the effects were only just beginning to wear off. His head was light and fuzzy, as if he was drunk. He managed to clutch to a wall before he walked into it, blinking rapidly and trying to get his eyes to focus. Nothing worked. He really fucking hated Jenson right now.

He was just glad it wasn’t a hallucinogenic drug.

He staggered passed a queue for a nightclub, his eyes lingering on each individual person. He was constantly on the lookout now. Now he knew Fernando was so close. Any one of these people could be the man he wanted back. But on approaching the bouncer he had no luck. Fernando wasn’t there. He dragged his feet, moving toward the man in the dark uniform.

“Sorry sir, Is a queue. To the back.” The man said. Mark shook his head.

“I don’t want to go in.” Mark muttered, gripping tightly to the bouncers shoulder. His counter-part continued checking IDs, all the while keeping an eye on the situation.

“Then if you could leave, sir.”

“Can I just get some water?” Mark slurred, loosing his footing. The bouncer caught him.

“Are very drunk.”

“I’m not… But I know why you think I am. I just need some of that water and I’ll go.” The bouncer sent him a concerned look.

“Can call you a taxi?”

“No, good god don’t do that. I just need some water? Do you do that? Have I come to the right place?” The bouncers exchanged a look before the man checking IDs nodded.

“Yes, right place. Sit here. Valtteri will bring you some water.”

“Thank you…! Fuck, what’s your name?” Mark asked as he sunk to the floor.

“Felipe.”

“Thank you Felipe.” Mark nodded, sitting by Felipe’s leg. He waited until the man he assumed was Valtteri pressed a plastic cup in his hand, full of water. “Thank you Valtteri!”

“Can you sit over there please, sir.” Valtteri directed, moving Mark to the opposite wall. Mark nodded, sitting on the floor and sipping his water.

“Someone gave me a drug.” Mark explained. Valtteri nodded. “I’ll be alright… Just need to flush it out.” Mark saluted with the plastic cup before sipping some more.

“Will be here, let us know if there is anything else you need.”

“Thank you Valtteri…” Mark breathed, nodding sadly. As Valtteri returned to Felipe’s side the Australian was distracted by a fuss happening up the road. He frowned, trying to make out the fuzzy silhouettes of the men arguing.

“Puto gilipollas!” The man with what looked like platinum blonde hair screamed, staggering drunkenly.

“Go home!” the bouncer growled menacingly.

“Crees que si yo tenía uno de los yo estaría aquí!” The blonde man yelled. He sounded like he was sobbing. Mark drank more water, trying to focus.

“I can’t understand you! Do you speak English? Do-you-need-a-taxi?”

“Apagado joder!” The blonde spat, storming off. Mark drained the glass, closing his eyes and hoping that when he opened them again he wouldn’t be swaying.

“Are you alright, sir?” Mark cracked an eye open to see a woman in a green uniform crouching in front of him.

“Dandy, thank you ma’am.” Mark smiled, his head still a little fuzzy. But the water had helped a bit.

“I’m Susie. My colleague has told me someone gave you drugs?”

“I’m fine, Susie. Promise.”

“I still think you should be taken to hospital-”

“-No… Not necessary…” Mark said, getting to his feet. Susie grabbed hold of him in case he fell forwards. “I’m fine now. Don’t tell Ann.”

“Is Ann your girlfriend? Wife? Can I call Ann on your phone?”

“Honorary Mum if you need to label her.” Mark smiled. “But no. Don’t call her. I’m fine.”

“I need you to come with me.” Susie pressed. Mark shook his head.

“I’m gonna get a beer and then I’ll head home. I’m fine. This isn’t the first time.”

“Sir-”

“-Don’t.” Mark snapped, pulling himself from Susie’s grip. He didn’t want her help. He was still looking for Fernando. “I’m fine.” Without giving her a chance to argue Mark walked away, down the alley. He was heading to Schumacher’s. He knew that he could get a pint in there without any questions being asked. Rounding the corner he groaned, having forgotten it was disco night on Thursday nights. Pushing the heavy thump of the base pounding from the too loud speakers Mark made his way straight to the bar, not being IDed or checked or anything. He sat down heavily, not even having to utter the words as Michael placed a beer in front of him. Mark slid over the cash, taking a deep sip.

“Long time no see, Mark.” Michael yelled over the music. Mark nodded. “What has been keeping you away?”

“Still looking for Fernando.” Mark muttered sadly, dropping his hand on his chin. “You haven’t seen him?”

“Sorry. Four years ago, he walked out of that door with some man in a dark coat. Not seen him since.” Michael stated sadly. Mark nodded. All information Michael had already shared. Unfortunately the police didn’t take ‘dark coat’ as a good enough description.

“Keep an eye out, yeah?”

“Mark…” Michael started nervously. Mark nodded over the top of his beer. “Has been four years. Is it not time you moved on?”

“No. I need to find him.”

“Look up, Mark.” Michael implored. “Look around you. So many nice young men and you can have your pick.”

“I want Fernando.”

“Is time you move on.” Michael said harshly. “Do not waste your life.” Mark pushed away from the bar, not wanting to hear anymore of Michael’s disapproving words. He couldn’t just give up on Fernando. Definitely not now.

He moved himself into the edge of the dance floor, swaying gently to the beat. The florescent lights flashing behind him made him feel dizzy, reminding him that the effects of the drugs were still in his system. But it was getting better. His head was getting clearer. His eyes swept the room just like they always did. He couldn’t help it. He was constantly looking. And if he wasn’t looking he was drinking himself under the table to stop the cruel thoughts infiltrating his head. Now it was worse. Now he _knew_ Fernando was around somewhere. Only a week ago he had run from whomever his Flavio was. Which means Fernando had had enough of that life. And Mark wanted to catch him, hold him so tight and remind him of the life he was spitefully ripped from by the attack Mark had never been told about. Maybe Fernando had been too ashamed about what had happened. Mark didn’t know. But he knew he just wanted Fernando back.

He was torn from his thoughts as his beer was suddenly tipped down his front as a man fell into him. Luckily the glass was almost empty anyway.

“Shit…” Mark muttered, looking down at his shirt as he stabilised the man who he had caught.

“Lo siento…” The man breathed, trying stupidly to dry Mark’s shirt with his sleeve. Mark shook his head, looking at the platinum blonde hair of his assailant. Dark roots were appearing from his scalp though, suggesting to Mark that the blonde wasn’t natural.  

“It was empty anyway.” Mark shrugged, slowly realising that this was the same Spanish man he had seen in the alley outside the club. Maybe he couldn’t speak English. Mark would have tried some Spanish but it had been so long since Fernando had taught him and so long since he actually spoke it out loud. “You speak English.”

“Sí…” The man breathed, still trying to dry Mark’s shirt. Mark could see nothing but the crown of his blonde hair, dancing over his skull in soft waves.

“What’s your name?”

“Kristoian…” The man said heavily.

“Mark.” Mark nodded. Kristoian’s head snapped up at the name, his expression one of pure shock. Mark frowned at him, wondering what he had said to cause suck a reaction. Looking at his face Mark took in his dark eyebrows and facial hair that completely contrasted his blonde hair. _He must have dyed it._

“Mark…” Kristoian muttered, a smile fighting with his lips. Mark frowned deeper at him. He frown intensified as a hand stroke gently at his cheek. “Is Mark…”

“Do I know you?” Mark was struggling to understand what was going on, his head still fuzzy from the drugs. He did understand Kristoian had sobered up rather fast.

The hand fell away, and the dark eyes dropped.

“No, lo siento… Lo siento por derramar bebes.” Mark stared, confused, after Kristoian as he rushed away. None of that made sense. How he had seemed to know him but dismissed it almost instantly. The gentle touch of strange fingers… It was a familiar touch. Mark frowned deeper, trying to focus on the details. They must have met before. How many Spanish people did Mark actually know? Mark shook his head. There was something… Wasn’t there? Something… Familiar? Mark closed his eyes, focusing on that moment when Kristoian seemed to know him. His sluggish, drug-influenced brain took a while to catch up, but the moment it did it hit him like a ton of bricks. Mark gasped himself back into the room, his eyes frantic as he desperately rushed through the club, looking for the platinum hair. How could this have happened? How could he have been so close but not realised. The tears were rolling over his cheeks and Mark cursed Jenson and his fucking drugs for not allowing him to notice quickly enough. He walked straight into the door on his way out, not reacting quick enough to understand where it was. The beer and drugs affected Mark’s head badly, but that didn’t stop him storming onto the street, breaking through the groups in pursuit.

“FERNANDO!” Mark hollered, startling the people around him. He didn’t care. He couldn’t believe it. He had had him in his arms! Mark shook his head. He needed him back. “FERNANDO PLEASE!” Mark begged the evening, resisting the urge to fall to his knees. How could he search for Fernando if he was a pathetic mess on the floor? Mark shook his head, breaking through more people. He had given up apologising now. Every blonde caught his eye but it was never the right blonde. Mark couldn’t believe this was happening. Fernando had been there and Mark had let him go. “Fernando…” Mark croaked, staggering towards an alleyway. This was pointless. Mark felt defeated. Felt that life had finally beaten him. He sunk to his knees, dropping his head as the sobs wracked through him.

“I told you to bend over and take it…” Mark curled into himself, blocking out the words from down some crevice in the alleyway nearby. He didn’t care. He had lost Fernando again. He could barely stand to comprehend what he had done.

“No, no, por favor…” Mark nearly broke his neck as he looked up. That was his Fernando’s voice. He’d know it anywhere now. Pushing to his feet he rushed down the alley, taking the first turn on the left.

“You did last week.”

“No, por favor-!” The sharp sound of impact made Mark freeze. Someone was hitting his Fernando.

“Speak fucking English, Bravo. I know you can.” Mark shook his head. Bravo? How many names did Fernando have?

“Please…”

“I like it when you beg for my cock…”

“No.”

“Flavio told me I’d find you here. And look what I did find… All wrapped up like a pretty little present for me to open…”

“No, please, no…” Fernando’s voice was breaking. Mark quickened his step.

“Flavio is annoyed, you know. He had great plans for you.”

“Do not want…”

“Shh… You won’t be able to talk with a mouth full of my cock, now, will you…? Oh, look how hard you’ve got.”

“Please…” Mark could here the beg for freedom in Fernando’s voice. He didn’t want to think about what was happening behind that wall. He didn’t think twice about smacking the guy on the back of his head with the closest thing he found. Fernando scampered backwards as Mark dragged the half conscious guy to his feet, throwing him down the alley. He brandished the broken wine bottle at the man.

“Tell Flavio we’re done with you. And if you ever come after us I’ll make sure I kill you all.” Mark snarled, throwing the shard glass at the man so it smashed up at him. The man touched a hand delicately to the back of his head.

“I’m bleeding!”

“Fuck off.” Mark spat, turning away and facing Fernando. Or, he would have done if he could find the Spaniard. His eyes darted around the small alley but he finally set eyes on him, crouched low within the trash. His eyes widened as Mark approached. Tentatively Mark reached for him but Fernando recoiled. “Hey… It’s me…” Mark tried gently, trying to keep hold of his emotions. But Fernando was still trying to get away from him. Mark grabbed his ankle as he tried to jump up. Fernando thrashed in the rubbish as if he were being burned. It broke Mark’s heart to see. “Ferna-?”

“-NO! PLEASE! I NO WANT! I NO WANT!” Fernando screamed, trying to get out of Mark’s hold. Mark pulled him towards him, blinking away his tears as he watched Fernando try to crawl further from him. “I NO WANT!”

“Fernando, please.” Mark said gently, lifting the Spaniard to his feet. “It’s me-”

“-I NO WANT! NO MORE! PLEASE!” Fernando screeched. Mark pushed Fernando into the wall, trying desperately to calm him down. Fernando just crossed his legs, holding onto his belt buckle for dear life.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Mark tried, so desperately wanting to stroke his face. “Fernando it’s me, it’s Mark.”

“Is not my name.” Fernando spat, covering his ears with his hands. Mark pried them away.

“It is. That is your name. You’re Fernando Alonso-Diaz. I know that because I love you.”

“Fernando Alonso-Diaz would never do what I do. Am disgrace.”

“Fernando I’ve spent four years looking for you.” Mark tried softly, unable to stop himself cupping Fernando’s cheek. Fernando grabbed at Mark’s hand, pushing it closer to his skin, as if trying to steal its heat; it’s kindness.  

“Four years…” Fernando muttered, his face screwed in concentration. Mark took his moment to fully appreciate what was here, what he had. He looked Fernando up and down, the smile breaking onto his face. Fernando was here. His Fernando was right here. Back in his arms where he was supposed to be. Mark wanted him naked so he could check him over for any signs of the abuse he had inevitably encountered. But for now this would have to do. He let his hands trace out Fernando’s body, his smile growing the more of the man he felt. Before he knew it Mark had pressed their lips together, too caught up in the moment.

It was a big mistake.

“NO!” Fernando screamed, pushing Mark away by his shoulders and turning his head. Mark sent Fernando a sad look, trying to get close to him again.

“I’m sorry.” Mark pressed, trying to cup Fernando’s cheek, But Fernando kept pushing his arms away, fighting against Mark’s hold so he could run. He had his eyes shut and his lips pressed firmly together. It was breaking Mark’s heart. “Fernando, please.”

“Am not Fernando.” Fernando spat, whimpering slightly as he fought against Mark. But he was tiring. Mark could feel each push held less conviction. The more Fernando tried to fight, the weaker he seemed to get. And the weaker he got the more he began to plead, beg for freedom.

“You’re my Fernando, mate. I won’t hurt you. I never could.” Mark muttered softly, his voice breaking as the tears tried to climb up his throat. Fernando’s grip was still tight on him as he pulled Mark flush to his body, whimpering and sniffing as he did so. Mark didn’t understand Fernando’s sudden change. Nor did he like it. The way Fernando kissed up his jaw, mouthing at his neck, all the while still crying. This wasn’t right. Fernando shouldn’t be doing this.

“Do, do you want me t-to bend over and tak-ke it like… Like good whore I am?” Fernando purred pathetically in Mark’s ear, his voice still ruined with tears. Mark grabbed his shoulders and Fernando grabbed his arse. He had four seconds to take in how bony Fernando felt under his clothes before the Spaniard was grinding against him. Mark didn’t understand. He wanted Fernando to stop. “O-or maybe suck you off as you deny me m-my own orga…” Fernando shook his head. It had been so long since he had been allowed his own release.

“Fernando, stop this.” Mark pleaded, holding Fernando’s face. “You’re so much better than this.”

“Perhaps… Maybe prefer if you beat me before you f-fuck my compliant-”

“-Stop it.” Mark bit, his eyes swimming with more tears. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to know that pain and torture Fernando had been through. He wanted to erase the last four years like chalk off a chalkboard. One fluid clean sweep. “You don’t have to do that anymore. I’m here to protect you from all that.”

“Cannot protect me from myself.” Fernando scoffed darkly, pushing Mark away from him. Fernando had taken three steps before Mark’s arms came around him from behind. Fernando shook his head. “No…”

“I love you, Fernando. I haven’t stopped looking for you since you disappeared. If you think I’m letting you walk away from me now you are very much mistaken.”

“You deserve more than me…” Fernando sighed, pushing out of Mark’s arms. Mark shook his head.

“No I don’t.”

“You want to know why I go all those years ago?” Fernando snapped, suddenly spinning back round to face Mark. Mark wanted to hold him tenderly but Fernando kept just out of his reach.

“You… Someone took you, they attacked you.” Mark said, confused. Fernando just laughed at him. It sent ice down Mark’s back.

“I go because you deserve better. I go thinking you can move on with your life and forget me.”

“I could never forget you, mate.”

“You know I do this whilst we were together?” Fernando punctured the air with the fact. Mark looked at him blankly. No. No Fernando was forced into this. Fernando never had a choice. Mark was sure of that. He shook his head but Fernando just scoffed at him. “Are in denial, Mark.”

“It’s not true.” Mark bit, grabbing Fernando’s arms. It couldn’t be.

“How do you think I pay my rent, eh? Is a nice house. Flavio makes me a deal.” Mark didn’t want to believe any of it. He wanted to shake Fernando, scream at him for making up such complete bullshit. But Fernando wasn’t wavering. His face was cold as stone. “You were never part of this deal. I tell Flavio want to quit. We had been together for a year and still I kept doing this. Still I kept betraying you. Every night. Ever night it would be some other man. I wait for you to question the bruises, the late nights or the unexplainable sudden departures. But never. You never question me. I began to doubt you. Maybe we both had secrets we were sharing. But you were too good, too kind. I could never accuse you of that.” The self-distain was dripping off Fernando’s words and Mark wanted to banish it, force it away. “You accepted each of my lies and it kills me every time you did. So I decided I would have to stop or I would loose you. You could not keep being so good to me forever. I tell Flavio. I stop my work and he increases my rent. Now there is no income and more money I need to find.”

“You should have told me. I could have helped.” Mark said through gritted teeth. Fernando laughed at him again.

“And explain for the first year of our relationship I was sleeping with other men? No, I had to do this alone. I had to do this without you.” Fernando looked at Mark sadly, wishing more than anything he could turn back time and change what he had done. He hated himself. Cried himself to sleep every night. The distain had increased when he had had to sell the leather bracelet Mark had once given him. He almost killed himself that day he lost that small lion teddy. “So one night it gets too much for me. You were asleep and peaceful and all I could see was how much I had unknowingly hurt you, how much pain you would go through because of me, how much I had let you down. So I left. I never planned on returning that night. You always deserved better than me and I was sure you would understand that, be relieved that my burden of being was finally out of your life. I decided to go to Schumacher’s before I take my next step. I get dye with the money I steal from your wallet as a plan for the next morning. It hurts me but you never needed to see me again. I was saving you from me. And then Flavio appeared.”

“It was at that point I knew the future was already decided for me. I would go back to Flavio, live where he wanted me to, do as he wanted me to. With just one request he took me back; I make him promise you never find out, that you never know where I go. I was never attacked, Mark, I go with them. Am almost one of them. Am definitely as bad as them.”

“Fernando, I don’t hate you.” Mark offered, but Fernando just walked away.

“Are better off without me.”

“Don’t say that! I'm not!” Mark hollered, chasing the Spaniard down.

“I steal from you! I betray you! How can you even say this?”

“Fernando, I was going to propose to you that night you left.” Mark admitted. Fernando stopped in his tracks, shaking his head.

“Well am glad I leave because you should not want to be stuck with me!”

“I’ve spent the last four years of my life in limbo because you left suddenly! I can’t stop thinking about you!”

“Is because you do not understand why. Now you do. Now forget me and walk away.”

“You dropped your phone, mate. You don’t want to be Flavio’s bitch any more!” Mark pressed, pulling the device from his pocket. Fernando frowned at him, taking in the phone he had discarded only last week.

“How do you get this?”

“A friend of mine found it.” Mark shrugged calmly. “Don’t think I’m innocent, Fernando. We both had our secrets.”

“Anything you could do is better than me. Betrayed you and your trust and your good heart and mind, Mark. How can you ever forgive me for that?”

“Because I love you.” Mark repeated, closing the gap between them. He pressed the lock button so the picture of Fernando and he was directed at the Spaniard. Fernando turned away. “Hey, look at me.” Mark cooed, catching his wrist. Fernando shook his head.

“Deserve better.”

“I want you. Fuck what I deserve. You don’t get out of life what you deserve but what you find. I’m never letting you go again, Fernando. Never…. Come home, please.” Mark threaded his fingers into Fernando’s long blonde hair, massaging gently at his scalp. Fernando didn’t know what to do. It was so intimate, so soft, so unlike anything he had felt in such a long time. “Come home…” Mark muttered, crowding Fernando with his body. A long silence of stillness followed.

Resenting himself for stealing a second chance with Mark, he nodded.

\- -

“It’s not much…” Mark said, letting Fernando into his flat. Fernando looked around, astounded by the fact the place had barely changed in four years. He could still see his own clothes littering the sofa, hung over the arm as if waiting to be put away. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No.” Fernando shook his head, even though he would have loved to say yes. Mark rolled his eyes, moving into the kitchen and getting two glasses of water anyway.

“Haven’t changed there then.” Mark commented, pushing the second glass into Fernando’s hand. Fernando eyed it suspiciously. “Still a stubborn little shit.” Mark grin sent warm heat through Fernando. Warm heat he hadn’t felt since the last time he had been stood here. Mark sat on the arm of the chair in front of him, sipping from his glass.

“What is this?” Fernando asked, raising his own glass. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Water.”

“From the tap?”

“Yeah, where else would it come from?” Not saying anymore, Fernando moved through to the kitchen, tipped the glass down the sink and filled it up once more. Satisfied, he moved back into the room with Mark, sipping from it. “So where are you living now then?” Mark asked, easily stepping over Fernando’s weird behaviour. There would be time to ask him in the future.

“Where ever there is the warmest spot.” Fernando muttered, running his finger around the edge of the glass. Mark frowned.

“You don’t have anywhere to live?”

“Use to live at Flavio’s with the others… But if you no longer want to work for him that privilege gets taken away.” Fernando shrugged. Mark put his glass down noisily, making Fernando flinch.

“Good, then you can’t argue when I tell you you’re staying here.” Mark smiled. Fernando opened his mouth to argue but Mark kissed him lightly instead. It was so close to what they had four years ago Fernando could barely comprehend it. Mark hadn’t even realised he had done it. His eyes widened at Fernando’s shocked expression. “No, wait, look, I’m sorry-”

“-Do not be.” Fernando said, his fingers dancing over his lips. He couldn’t help but remember how Mark had kissed him before; how it was one of the memories he forced himself to never tarnish. Kissing him would always be something only Mark had ever done. He was proud to say that was still the case. “Again.” Fernando whispered, not sure if he was allowed to ask for that. Mark took hold of his face but Fernando pushed his hands away. That wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted exactly what Mark had just done. Mark watched Fernando’s face closely as the Spaniard looked up at him with big eyes. Another chaste kiss was placed to Fernando’s lips and a small smile grew in their wake.

“Again?” Mark smiled softly. Fernando nodded cutely, hunching his shoulders a little. With a smile, Mark kissed him again, this time letting his lips linger just a little longer before they broke apart. “Are you hungry?” Mark asked, lacing their fingers together as he led Fernando through to the kitchen. Fernando looked down at the connection, his grubby dirty hand safely in Mark’s. Something else he never let anyone else do.

“No…”

“Is that a Fernando ‘no’ or an everyone else ‘no’?” Mark smiled, getting some cold pizza from the fridge.

“An everyone ‘no’.” Fernando said gently, politely declining Mark’s offer for pizza. His eyes fell on their hands again as Mark tucked into a slice.

“Are you Ok?” Mark chewed, watching Fernando look at their hands. Fernando nodded, not looking up. Suddenly Mark was moving him again. “Sit there for me?”

“Why?” Fernando questioned as Mark sat him down.

“You look weird blonde.” Mark commented, pecking at Fernando’s lips again. Fernando watched as Mark moved around the room, placing a plastic bag on his lap before returning with an electric hair razor. Mark held up his hand to stop Fernando’s question. “Leanne went through a phase of wanting to be a hairdresser.” He said, plugging it in at the wall. Fernando bit his lip, holding the edge of the plastic bag tightly as Mark approached his back. “You Ok?”

“Uh huh…” Fernando muttered. Mark pushed his hand through Fernando’s hair, stopping when blonde turned back to brunette.

“It will be quite short, mate. Are you sure you-?”

“-Please.” Fernando nodded, taking Mark’s hand from his hair and holding it tightly. Mark craned round him to kiss his lips again.

“Ok. Just don’t freak out.” Mark smiled warmly before returning to his usual height.

It was more of a relief than anything else for Fernando. He watched as the blonde strands tumbled into the bag on his lap, watched as the four years of hiding fell away. And he watched his second chance with Mark begin. Watched as the torrid past between them fell to the floor giving them a fresh start. As Mark’s fingers danced through Fernando’s hair the Spaniard couldn’t help but flex his hips, letting the soft touch of someone turn him on rather than brutal force. He relaxed back in the chair, biting his lip to prevent the moan escaping his lips. Did Mark know what he was doing to him? Did Mark know that the gentle brush of his digits against his scalp was more than blissful right now?

“Alright, all done…” Mark muttered, rubbing softly at Fernando’s hair. Fernando looked down into the now heavy bag of hair on his lap. There must have been about five inches of hair Mark had cut off. Running his fingers through the now short spikes Fernando guessed there was only a couple of inches left, if that. He looked round at Mark, already feeling wasted on pleasure.

“Shave?” Fernando requested quietly. Mark moved to cup Fernando’s cheek but stopped before they made contact. Fernando would have only pushed him away anyhow. With a nod he took Fernando’s hand again, putting the bag of hair in the bin and leading Fernando towards the bathroom.

“You’ll need to sit really still.” Mark warned as he sat Fernando on the toilet seat. Fernando nodded. “A lot more still than you were just now.” A blush hit Fernando’s cheeks so fast it was a shock it hadn’t already been there. Mark had caught him out.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise. I just don’t want to hurt you.” Mark said softly, pressing yet another kiss to Fernando’s lips. He ran a sink full of warm water as he spread the shaving cream over Fernando’s chin. “Nice and still, yeah?” Mark reminded, crouching in front of the Spaniard with a razor, his hand resting on Fernando’s knee to keep him balanced.

“Uh huh…” Fernando closed his eyes, waiting for the first moment where the cold metal touched his rough skin. It was almost better than having his hair cut. He could feel the warmth of Mark’s body, catch a gust of his breath as he lent closer. It took everything within Fernando to remain still, to not more and accidently cause Mark to cut him. The Australian was moving with such precision, only leaving Fernando for short moments of time as he cleaned the razor.

Mark didn’t miss the moan that Fernando couldn’t suppress; it sent blood straight to his groin.

“All right, we should get you cleaned up…” Mark said, trying to stop the sensuality flowing onto his words. But as he dried/cleaned Fernando’s face, revealing his cleanly shaven chin, he knew he had failed. Fernando’s eyes were dark with lust. He nodded slowly, letting Mark get him to his feet. No complaints came as Mark began slowly pulling away his clothes. The Australian tried to hide his anguished at the state of Fernando’s body but it was of no use. As soon as the clothes were gone Fernando tried to hide himself with his arms. Mark took his hand but Fernando pushed away.

“Am horrible.” Fernando gasped, his eyes closed to attempt to block out Mark’s disgust. It wasn’t working. His expression was burned into the back of his eyelids.

“You’re not.” Mark corrected, tracing the tattoo on Fernando’s back. Fernando shivered pleasantly, but he still cowered away.

“Am.”

“Look at me.”

“No.”

“Fernando, please.” Fernando jumped as the water clattered out of the shower.

“No.”

“Mate, come on.” Mark said, moving Fernando until he was standing under the warm jet of water. Fernando couldn’t help unfolding as the heat seeped into his skin. It had been too long. The warm water cascaded down his back as he turned his face to showerhead, letting it splash off his skin.

“Mark…” Fernando breathed as soft lips kissed the inside of his left wrist. The one he had hashed with cuts. Mark’s warm hand held onto that scar on his right hip, the first one Flavio had even set on him. Slowly moving up off his knees, Mark chased the long healing cut from Fernando’s belly button to his ribs, replacing the hurt with his kisses. Fernando was falling apart above him, only remaining stable due to the tight hold in Mark’s hair. The bruises that littered Fernando’s shoulders could have been bruises or love bites, Mark didn’t know. But he claimed each one as if it were his own. Making Fernando sigh staidly at each contact of his lips to his skin.

“You’re beautiful with every perfect imperfection, Fernando.” Mark muttered in his ear before kissing his lips just as softly as he had kissed the rest of him. Fernando held Mark tighter, letting his hands discover the man in front of him. He gasped in shocked, breaking their kiss, as he realised Mark was also naked. He looked down at Mark’s body, his toned stomach, his clean skin, his hard erection pressed between the two of them beside Fernando’s. “I love you.” Mark made sure Fernando was secure against the wall before taking Fernando’s cock in his hand and wanking him with fast abandon. Fernando tried to writhe with the pleasure, his hot breaths and panted moans shattering across the small shower, but Mark held him still. He didn’t stop moving his hand until Fernando had come on his stomach, falling forwards and resting his head on Mark’s shoulder.

Fernando could barely catch his breath. His body was still rolling in the feeling, his hips still bucking into Mark’s hand has his muscles stung pleasantly with that feeling of having climaxed. How long had it been? Honestly, Fernando had got so used to people leaving him out on the edge, right out on tipping point but without actually letting him fall, he just thought that was how sex was supposed to end now. He couldn’t control his emotions. He sobbed, body shaking sobs, into Mark’s shoulder, gripping the Australian tighter, holding him tight to his body.

“Shh, it’s Ok now.” Mark muttered into Fernando’s hair as the water charged down his back. “It’s alright…” Fernando somehow caught his breath momentarily, cupping Mark’s face.

“D-do not… Not deserve-” His words were stopped by Mark’s lips. Mark shook his head.

“-Stop saying that. You do. You really do, Fernando.” Mark kissed him again, pressing him tighter to the wall as if shielding him from the world. “You are not worthless. I won’t ever let you think that again. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that.”

“Am just… J-just a cheap whore-”

“-No.” Mark pressed their foreheads together, holding Fernando closer still. “No you’re not. You’re mine, no one else’s.” Mark muttered softly. “I’d never make you do that. You can stay here. Stay with me. You’ll never have to sell yourself for rent ever, Fernando. I promise. I want you here. Safe.” Mark entreated, kissing Fernando softly. Fernando gripped tightly to his shoulder.

“Need to do you…” Fernando sniffed, reaching for Mark’s rock hard member. Mark moved his hand away.

“Just leave it.”

“But-”

“-This is about you, not me.” Mark kissed Fernando’s nose cutely. Fernando blushed.

“Know what it feels like… To be deprived of-”

“- You’re not depriving me of anything.” Mark assured. He didn’t want this to be like anything Fernando had experienced in the past. He wanted this to be all about making the man in his arms feel comfortable and safe. “Let’s clean up, yeah? Then we can go to bed.”

Mark had let Fernando return to the bathroom alone to change into the pyjamas he had given him. Though that’s not why Fernando had requested to be alone. He stood, still naked, in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He wasn’t looking at his body, he knew what that looked like, he knew what the years of selling his body had done to him, he knew what the months of barely eating had done to the muscles that were once so beautifully toned. He was more interested in his face, his hands. The things Mark had transformed. His fingers were no longer dirty, the broken nails cut and filed into straight shapes, looking too neat, too manufactured. Mark had spent almost an hour after they left the shower focused on Fernando’s hands. It didn’t matter that the actions could have been considered girly; each one made Fernando feel like Mark was removing yet more years that could never be truly erased.

He had become hard ridiculously quickly when Mark had started rubbing the moisturiser into his dry skin. Fernando had lasted mere moments after Mark had pushed his leaking tip into his mouth before he was coming hard down Mark’s throat. It was embarrassing how easily he was falling apart, but Mark assured him that this was good, that it meant they were moving forwards together.

His face shocked him most. With all the hair Fernando hadn’t realised how hollow his skin had looked, just how badly his cheekbones seemed to be trying to rip through. He ran a hand over his cleanly shaven chin, loving the smoothness. Loving what it represented. How it was Mark’s delicate hand that left him looking more like a man than a mess. He followed the line down his neck where he knew the hair had once been. His fingers hit it before they flinched away, horrified. Fernando lifted his chin, looking at the scar. The one he had received only a few months back. The one he received when he had first found Mark again and told Flavio he was done.

Blinking the tears from his eyes he moved his hand upwards towards his hair. It was odd to find the short, brown spikes rather than the long, blonde mess. Fernando tried messing it but it made no difference; it was too short to show it had even been moved. He parted it with his fingers, loving how soft it felt after Mark had washed it clean. Turning his head left and right to inspect the extent of Mark’s job, Fernando saw it, just behind his ear. One strand held a small blonde tip, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Fernando placed his fingers to it, scoffing at the irony. Just behind his right ear, hiding the scar that the butt of the whip had left. His skin had already been tender anyway. The last abusive thwack had broken the skin and left the scar. The scar that was now highlighted by the blonde tip of hair. Fernando turned back to face himself squarely. He wouldn’t tell Mark about it; he wanted it to stay.

“Hey, Fernando? You good to come to bed?” Mark knocked lightly on the door. Fernando gave himself a once over, feeling repulsed as he counted his lower ribs in his reflection. He turned his back to the mirror, pulling on the long trousers and long sleeved shirt Mark had left, covering his damaged and ruined body, hiding the memories of the trauma that each one reflected. Mark was leaning on the doorframe when he opened it, instantly pulling Fernando close to his body. Fernando smiled lightly, letting Mark direct him to the bed. He shivered pleasantly at the warmth of the duvet, humming happily as Mark slid in behind him, wrapping him in a cavern of heat. He didn’t care if he sweated all night; it would be a satisfying change to shivering uncontrollably. “Fernando?”

“Yes, Mark.” Fernando whispered to the darkness. He could feel Mark tracing one of the cuts down his back. He wanted to move away from the intimate contact but it was just that that kept him still.

“I love you. Just the way you are.” Mark assured. He pulled Fernando closer, resting his chin on the Spaniard’s shoulder. “I fell in love with you all those years ago because of you, not what you do. We can fix this all, Fernando. I promise you. I wash away your nightmares and make sure they never touch you again. This is our restart. I will always love you, no matter what you do.” Mark held his hand out subtly to Fernando, hoping the Spaniard would complete the link. Fernando turned his head, kissing Mark’s lips so gently as he treaded their fingers together. He snuggled back in Mark’s hold, bringing their locked fingers to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of Mark’s hand. This was their restart, their second chance. And Fernando was determined not to fuck it up. He waited until he was sure Mark was asleep, his soft breath tickling the back of Fernando’s neck in a rhythmic pattern.

“I love you too.” He whispered to the room before closing his eyes.

\- - -

“How are you this morning, sweetie?”

“Good thanks, Annie.” Mark nodded, already rolling back his sleeves.

“Show me your-” Ann stopped mid sentence as Mark held them out to her.

“You don’t need to keep doing this, you know.” Mark smiled gently as Ann checked his arms.

“I’ll always want to check, Mark.” She said softly, satisfied – per usual – that Mark’s arms were clean. “Empty your pockets.” Her voice was softer as Mark lent back, pulling everything out of his jeans. Ann inspected them, noticing the vacancy of a couple of items she always saw. “And your socks.”

“That was one time, Annie-”

“-Socks, Mark Alan Webber.” Ann demanded light-heartedly. “I won’t have you thinking you can pull the wool over my eyes.” Mark smiled, putting his feet up on the table and rolling his socks over his trainers, showing they were empty.

“Do I have to do the socks too?”

“Yes. Knowing Mark he’ll have you holding something for him.” Ann smiled sweetly as Mark dropped his feet back to the floor.

“Hey! When did this become two against one?”

“When you hid things in your socks.” Ann teased, taking the other’s arms in her hands. Mark relinked their fingers once his things were back in his pocket.

“I did that once, Annie. And Fernando would rat me out before he hid anything for me.”

“Is because I love you.” Fernando beamed across the table as Ann checked through his things on the table. Mark couldn’t help but smile. How hard had they worked to get Fernando comfortable enough to say that in public? “Socks?”

“Please, sweetie.” Ann nodded gently.

“I quit smoking years ago, Ann.”

“Because I say I do not like it.” Fernando nodded, placing his feet back on the floor. Ann cleaned the table.

“Well, another clean day for both of you. I’ll get that cake then.” She grinned, throwing the towel over her shoulder and walking off. Fernando smiled after her; Ann’s cake was always amazing. He was slightly stunned when he felt Mark take his second hand.

“Are Ok?” Fernando asked. Mark beamed at him.

“Perfect mate.” He smiled. He’d had Fernando back for three years, and lifting the Spaniard’s left hand to his lips he could finally say they were bound together forever. Setting a kiss to Fernando’s wedding ring Mark smiled at the perfect blush on his husband’s face.

Fernando was his. And he was Fernando’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	2. The Ocean Of Dreams [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a secret fantasy he'd really like to exploit. But when they try to play it out things go quickly from bad to worse...

This was nice. Mark loved this. If it were possible, he wouldn’t have it any other way. The hot sun licked up his tranquil body, warming him to the core. His fingers tickled in the scorching sand, each grain feeling like crystal lava as he gripped tight handfuls. The only thing to save his skin from the burning beneath him was the cotton towel that, right now, made him feel like he was lying on a cloud. And the hot perspiration oozing from his skin with the knowledge that the only way to truly get rid of it would be to rush into the gently waves crashes metres below his feet.

This was bliss. Mark couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing.

“Ahh!” He sat bolt upright, throwing open his eyes as the coolness set into his stomach. Had he been asleep? He hadn’t thought he had been asleep. He blinked a few times, his eyes readjusting to the sudden shock of light. But the hand on his stomach didn’t leave him confused for long. Mark rested back on his elbows, a lazy smile grazing his lips.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, you just shocked me, mate.” Mark sighed, watching the patterns being swirled into his stomach. “You know, it works better if you rub it in.”

“Well maybe I draw a picture to burn onto you, yes? Will teach you not to wear sun cream.”

“Ahh, you wouldn’t do that to me.” Mark smirked, sliding his partner’s sunglasses up on top of his head. Fernando raised an eyebrow at him.

“And why would I not?”

“You love me too much to hurt me. And you know I’d make you treat it, take care of me…”

“Maybe this is not so bad…”

“No?”

“Having to rub _more_ cream on you…” Mark couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at the tone of his voice. “Maybe I burn my name on you…”

“Sure you’ve got enough room?” Mark teased, only to get a blob of sun cream on his nose. He laughed as he was laid back down, tucking his arms behind his head.

“Go back to sleep, maybe.”

“I wasn’t asleep, mate.” Mark said, trying to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder held him in place.

“Stay still.”

“What?”

“Am helping.”

“… Yeah, Fernando helping worries me actually.”

“Have no complaints before.” Fernando shrugged, sitting up. It was only now Mark realised Fernando was straddling his hips.

“I apparently have no complaints now.” Mark smirked. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Relax?”

“Promise you won’t burn anything onto my skin.”

“Promise, Mark.” Fernando giggled, shaking his head at his lover. “Must trust me.”

“I do trust you.” Mark explained, lying back down. “I just don’t trust that smirk.”

“Should.” Fernando smiled before returning to focusing on massaging the sun cream into Mark’s skin. Mark let his eyes fall shut again, concentrating on how Fernando’s fingers are moving against his skin. How everything becomes just a little more slippery the more the cream is worked into his body. He can’t help but bite his lip as Fernando’s hand dips slowly lower, brushing the waistband of his shorts. Nor can he help gripping tighter into the sand as his nimble fingers move upwards, adding pressure to sensitive spots that make Mark want to moan out. Mark was still trying to work out how applying sun cream can be so arousing when he feels Fernando’s lips slide over his belly button.

“Blech!” Mark sat up laughing as Fernando tried to wipe the sun cream from his tongue. It is safe to say Fernando didn’t think that all the way through.

“Not taste so nice?” Mark smirked, sitting up and wrapping his arms loosely around the Spaniard. Fernando shook his head, spitting into the sand before collecting up their water bottle and rinsing his mouth out. “Shame. I was enjoying that.”

“Could tell…” Fernando said weakly, tears forming in his eyes. Mark smiled, stealing his lips momentarily.

“Come on then.” Mark beamed, patting Fernando’s arse. Fernando frowned at him.

“Huh?”

“On your front, let me do your back.”

“Am not the one sun bathing.”

“Aww, don’t be a spoil sport. I can’t let you have all the fun.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Fernando to roll his eyes.

“Does not taste nice.” Fernando warned as Mark stood, letting him lie out on the towel.

“No, I gathered that.” He grinned before dropping the sun cream back on their bag, no intentions of using it whatsoever.

Checking their little area of beach, Mark was pretty content that it was private enough to get away with a little bit of playing. He took a moment to just look down at Fernando’s back, appreciate the image that spanned from his neck and the slight flutter of muscles as he shifted his arms or moved slightly. Without warning Mark climbed gingerly on top of Fernando, sitting gently on his lower back and massaging his fingers upwards towards his shoulders. He felt Fernando’s hum of pleasure rather than hearing it, and smiling dipped his head forwards, kissing almost the back of his shoulder, crowding his body with his own. Mark ran his hands down Fernando’s sides, watching them as the sunk just below his shorts, disappearing under the dark fabric.

“Breathe, Fernando.” Mark purred in his lover’s ear, feeling how tense the Spaniard was below him.

“Is not… My back…” Fernando panted as Mark continued to decorate the back of his neck with his lips. Mark shook his head as he pressed on hand on Fernando’s navel.

“No…”

“Mark…” He knew he had Fernando undone because the ‘r’ in his name elongated deliciously. Mark smiled against his skin, rolling his hips gently against Fernando and making the Spaniard gasp and splutter for breath.

“I fucking love you, Fernando…” Mark whispered, his hand sneaking lower, tickling through the one trail of hair Fernando didn’t remove.

“Mmm…” Fernando whined, almost trying to force Mark’s hand to move faster.

“You’re so beautiful…”

“Por favor…” Fernando almost mouthed. But Mark had him trapped; he couldn’t get a hand free to force Mark quicker.

“You know something I’ve _always_ wanted to do?” Mark asked, feeling a little nervous. He let Fernando turn his head to face him. “On… The beach…?”

“Please tell me.” Fernando’s voice was ruined, nothing but sensuality dripping from his mouth. Mark could barely take it.

“I want… Fuck.” Mark bailed, moving forwards to kiss Fernando and help him roll onto his back so they were facing. But Fernando caught Mark’s neck, stopping his onslaught.

“What do you want?” Fernando could see Mark was blushing deeply. “Please do not be embarrassed. Tell me what you want.”

“I…” Mark fumbled for words. He’d never been any good at conveying his fantasies to Fernando. But Fernando was rubbing at that spot behind his ear and he knew the worlds would tumble from his mouth if the Spaniard kept it up. He let the feeling was over him. Let his grip tighten in Fernando’s hair. “I want to do it in the sea…”

Fernando abruptly stopped.

“What?” Fernando frowned. Mark blinked his eyes open, feeling even more stupid now.

“I… I saw it in a film once… Looked kind of… Hot…”

“Want to do it with the fish?” Fernando frowned. Mark buried his face in Fernando’s chest.

“No, Fer, I… I completely didn’t mean that.”

“I know this.” Fernando smiled. Mark hit him lightly on the shoulder.

“Not funny.”

“You wish to have sex in the sea?” Mark ‘shh’ed Fernando desperately.

“I wouldn’t mind trying it.” Mark practically mouthed. Fernando beamed, sitting up and holding Mark close to him.

“Maybe now is not the best time…” Fernando suggested. Mark frowned over his shoulder until his eyes fell on the family playing catch, waist-high in water. That would be a bit awkward to explain.

“Then maybe…” Mark glanced up and down the beach but, really, it would be risky to do it now. It was risky enough doing what they were doing, even if they were sort of hidden.

“We wait and do it later?” Fernando suggested. Mark bit his lip.

“Later?”

“Will be just as fun.” Fernando assured, kissing Mark’s cheek.

“Maybe…”

“Come on, we keep the mood going, yes?” Fernando pushed back on Mark’s shoulder, sending him back onto the sand. “We can have round one-”

“-FUCK!” Mark yelled, hopping off the beach as the hot sand attacked his back. Fernando couldn’t help but roll around laughing as Mark made a dash for the sea, desperate to cool off.

\- - -

The sun was low on the horizon, almost at the point of disappearing. It was safe to say the beach was pretty much deserted now. Only a few other couples remained further down the beach, walking along hand in hand or else sitting on beach towels, watching the sunset. Fernando poked his head out of their little cove first, checking the coast was clear before turning and nodding at Mark. They had both pulled on shirts as the evening drew closer, but now – bundling the towel in his arms – Mark was more than excited to strip Fernando of every single item of clothing he was wearing.

Fernando linked his hand through Mark’s, pulling him from their ‘hiding spot’ and down towards the ocean. Mark happily followed behind, appreciating the subtle sway of Fernando’s hips as he walked towards the water. Just before their toes brushed against the pulsing waves Fernando dropped their bag, turning to face Mark and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“So how do we do this? Are we stripping here or in the water?” Mark looked down at the beautiful man in his arms; stunned and sure he would never be able to truly comprehend how much he loved him. He ran his hands down Fernando’s sides, slipping them under his shirt and pulling it over his head. Fernando nodded before sinking to his knees and slowly pulling Mark’s shorts to the floor.

Mark rested a hand on Fernando’s shoulder as he stepped out of the dark material, biting harshly on his lips as Fernando laid gently kisses all the way up his body. Once Fernando was back to his full height he threw Mark’s shirt over his shoulder, not holding back as he let his eyes dance completely over his lover’s naked body. Without patience Mark shoved Fernando’s shorts to the floor, crouching to repeat the sensual assent Fernando had partook on him. But instead Fernando made a dash for the water, diving deep under the surface and leaving Mark to chase after him.

It’s safe to say the romance ended there.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Mark squealed, retreating back slightly as the icy water gripped at his feet. He raked the surface for Fernando but there was no sign of him. Gritting his teeth Mark pushed on, trying to breathe deeply as the frozen water attacked more of his body. “Fuck!” He was up to his knees now and had no idea how he was even going to get in deeper, let alone make love to Fernando. “F-Fernando?” He called, eyes still raking the ocean. “F-F-Fer!”

“Mark?” Mark snapped his head to the right, seeing Fernando standing with just his shoulders above the liquid rime. “Is e-easier to d-d-dive in-n…” Mark just nodded, trying to prepare himself to do that. His entire body was telling him to get out of the fucking water but Fernando was out there. He couldn’t just leave him in there alone.

With a deep breath Mark shot forwards, plunging into the dark water.

It took his three seconds to get back to the surface, kicking and spluttering and swearing about how fucking cold it was. Shaky hands took hold of his shoulder and set him on his feet. Mark could see in Fernando’s eyes that he was freezing but still the Spaniard was determined to solider on, stealing Mark’s lips with his own and pressing his body close.

“Fernando, s-stop.” Mark sighed, moving Fernando off him, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. “It’s f-f-fucking fr-r-ree-zing, m-mate.”

“Is fine.” Fernando gritted, grabbing Mark’s hips. “W-will be quick.”

“Mate, I won’t be a-anything in this –fuck… it’s t-too cold to even…” Fernando looked down at the water as if to be proven wrong.

“But you w-w-want t-t-o…”

“When it’s warmer… W-when we can… en-njoy it…”

“Lips are b-blue.” Fernando pointed out, lifting a shaking finger to Mark’s lips. Mark nodded, dragging his thumb across Fernando’s cheek. It looked hot red but it was frosty to touch.

“Y-you too…” Mark breathed. “Maybe we s-sh-should get out…”

“Is best.” Fernando nodded. Together they waded themselves back to the beach, trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone else on the beach. All they wanted to do was get dressed and get out of there. Why had neither of them considered it would get colder once the sun had gone in?

“Is that Mark?” Mark froze, one of his hands wrapped tightly in Fernando’s as they were to their knees in the water. He closed his eyes, hoping that whoever it was would think they got it wrong and leave him alone.

“Come on.” Fernando said, teeth chattering noisily, as he pulled Mark further from the water.

“It is! Hey! Mark!” Excited voices called over. Maybe they should have kept their shorts on. Fernando shot Mark a concerned look.

“Make a run for it.” Mark said, holding Fernando tightly as he pulled him out of the water and dashed towards the towels. Fernando dropped to the floor, ripping open the bag in desperation to find something. But nothing; the towels and their clothes had gone. Fernando looked up at Mark with a panicked expression.

“Looking for these?” Grabbing the first things they could Fernando ended up hiding himself behind their bag as Mark grabbed the bottle of sun cream, rolling his eyes as he looked at who had found them. “Fancied a midnight skinny dip?”

“It’s not midnight, Jense.” Mark scowled, reaching for his clothes. Jenson beamed, holding the out of Mark’s reach.

“Hello, Jenson.”

“Fernando.” Jenson nodded. “I’m sure Ron would be most impressed with you’re ‘training schedule’” He teased, throwing the towel at Fernando. Fernando secured it around his waist, handing the bag to Mark.

“Please, do not-”

“-I’m not going to tell him.” Jenson said honestly. “We’re teammates. We look out for each other.”

“Oh! Hi, Fernando.” Jessica beamed, moving to stand beside Jenson. His arm automatically wrapped around her waist. “Who’s clothes-?”

“-Mark and Fernando were enjoying a midnight swim.” Jenson explained, making Jessica laugh. Mark blushed deeply, shifting uncomfortably behind his bag-cover.

“Well, if you could just give me back my-”

“-No, I think it’s more fun like this.” Jenson smirked. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Please, Jenson. At least his shorts. Is very cold.” Fernando asked, trying his hardest not to laugh at Mark. Mark glared at them both.

“Fuckers.”

“Oi! That won’t get you warmer quicker.” Jenson said, handing Fernando his clothes. Once dressed, Fernando wrapped the towel over Mark’s shoulders. “So what brings you two out here?”

“Just… Midnight swimming.” Mark shrugged, fastening the towel around his waist. Jenson raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

“Sure…”

“And you two?”

“Just… A holiday in the sun.” Jessica smiled, gaining Mark wearing an expression very similar to Jenson’s.

“Sure.”

“Is a pretty ring, Jessica. When exactly did you get married?” Fernando asked lightly.

“What?” Jenson and Jessica choruses. Mark hooked Fernando under his arm, kissing his temple.

“Nothing slips past us.”

“Nothing apart from cold water.” Jenson poked back.

“So I see, you run off to get married and we’re not invited.”

“Like you can talk.” Jenson returned smoothly. Mark frowned at him.

“What are you talking about?” Grabbing both of their left hands, Jenson indicated the two gold bands that he’d never seen before. Mark pulled his hand back.

“Talk about not inviting people.”

“Difference is we only had family.”

“Same.” Jenson smirked. Mark couldn’t help but emulate.

“I suppose congratulations are in order?” Fernando beamed, holding out his hand to Jenson. Jenson nodded, shaking it firmly. “And I wonder if you could give my husband his clothes back?”

“You’re like teenagers.” Jenson teased, throwing Mark’s clothes at him as Fernando placed a kiss on Jessica’s cheek.

“We… Made a miscalculation.”

“Yes, Jenson has made the same one.” Jessica beamed. Mark smiled widely as he pulled on his clothes.

“Really? I didn’t think you were one for skinny dipping, Jense.”

“When you’ve got a beautiful partner asking you to you’ll literally do everything including freezing your balls off.”

“Will agree there.” Fernando smirked, nudging Mark’s shoulder.

“Well, I guess we’ll leave you doing whatever it was you were doing before we arrived.” Jenson smiled, taking Jessica’s hand. “See you after Christmas, Fernando! Hope you’re ready to get your arse kicked!”

“You wish!” Fernando called after them, smiling fondly.

“Well… So that happened.” Mark said, standing awkwardly beside Fernando. Fernando laughed at him, pulling him down for a kiss. “And what was all that about doing anything for a beautiful partner?”

“No, we do you think. I freeze my balls for you. Is my turn now.”

“That is very much not a problem.” Mark smiled, hooking the bag over his shoulder. “As long as you don’t want to bath in liquid ice or something. I think we’ve done enough freezing for one day.”

“So how about this,” Fernando said, linking his fingers through Mark’s as they walked towards the car. “Snuggled under the duvet, sweating, hot, crying for each other until you cannot take anymore?”

“I can’t take anymore?”

“Well… Are old now, so…”

“Oi, not so young yourself.”

“At least I do not have grey hair.” Fernando smirked triumphantly.

“You’ve got yourself a kinky challenge there, mate.”

“Will still win.”

“Of course you and me will start our honeymoon with a competition.” Mark rolled his eyes as they approached the car. Fernando smiled at him over the roof.

“To be honest, would not be us if we did not.”

“Suppose I can’t argue with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It escalated lots from the original plan :L I suppose I really can't just write smut :P Hope you enjoyed it :D 
> 
> #ForzaJules


	3. The Wrong Words At The Wrong Time [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando likes to dream of his future with Mark, but at certain times that might not be the smartest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a Big Bang Theory episode: S5E23 - The Launch Acceleration. I own no rights to Big Bang Theory or anything associated with it. I was merely inspired by it for this idea : )
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fernando’s hands tangled into the sheets as he threw his head back, trying desperately to stifle the whiny moan storming up his throat. Mark took the opportunity to suck lightly on his exposed neck, causing the Spaniard to melt into his arms. There was no stopping the moan now. Mark smiled against Fernando’s skin, knowing he had him exactly where he wanted him. The Spaniard tried to move his legs but Mark had him locked in position, squirming in his arms.

“Mark, _please_!” Fernando gasped, pulling insistently on the Australian’s shoulder. Mark released his neck, smirking down into his face. Fernando hated and loved that smirk at the same time. He just needed Mark to move.

“You’re so hot like this.” Mark muttered lowly in his ear. Fernando bit down on his lip hard. “Maybe I want to keep you like this a little longer…”

“ _Please…_ ” Fernando begged, unashamed. He’d been with Mark for too long to care how unravelled he became when he was with him. Especially when Mark had just pushed into him and now was holding him on the edge of beautiful friction.

“God I _love_ it when you beg.” Mark purred deep in his ear, lightly kissing Fernando’s sweat-glistening skin. His fingers clawed up and down Mark’s back before tangling in his hair. “Say it in Spanish.” Fernando swallowed, not even having to think of the words as they rolled of his tongue.

“Por favor, Mark. Yo mendigar, mi amor…” Fernando whimpered. Mark kissed harshly against his lips, hooking an arm under one of Fernando’s legs and bringing it higher.

“Fuck.” Mark panted, thrusting harshly into Fernando. Fernando threw his head back, digging his fingers into Mark’s neck as he tried not to sound as desperate as he felt. “Ugh. Never speak English again.” Fernando let a wisp of a smile glance across his lips and he pulled Mark closer again, roaming his tongue into his mouth. He loved it when Mark acted completely like himself when they were having sex. It was so different to when their relationship first started out. That was all encouraging words and pleasure noises. Thinking back to it Fernando never understood why they did it. It was embarrassing to recall how they both had exaggerated those noises because they thought it was what the other wanted.

But when Mark made comments like that it just reminded Fernando how far they had come. There was no need to call for each other because they were right there. There was no need to tell each other just how good it was because they knew it was good. They could _feel_ it was good. Everything they shared between them during sex now was raw and abandoned. It opened them both up to the core and allowed the other to see them in a way no one else could. They hadn’t had sex for ages. Sex was such an abrasion word for what they shared. They made love. There was no better explanation for it.

Mark continued to thrust into Fernando, feeling the pleasurable stretch of the man in his arms as he slowed the thrusts down. Fernando whimpered, grabbing for his arse and trying to keep things moving. Mark just smirked against his lips again. He knew exactly what to do to make Fernando melt; forget his own name.

“Get that smirk off your face or I will.” Fernando breathed, pushing away from the kiss to chasten Mark. This, however, made Mark completely stop.

“Will you now.” Mark beamed, raising an eyebrow at him. Fernando opened his eyes.

“Yes.”

“And how might you do that?” Mark challenged. Fernando didn’t answer, just pushed on Mark’s shoulder until he was on top. “Oh, I see. You think you can call the shots now?” With a slow rotation of his hips Fernando proved very much so he was calling the shots. “Fucking hell mate…”

“There.” Fernando set a kiss to Mark’s lips before pushing himself up, resting his hands on his chest. “No smirk, much better.”

“Get that one off your face right now.” Mark moaned, his eyes rolling shut as Fernando continued to circle his hips. Fernando lent down over Mark again, tucking his legs beside the Australian so he had more leverage to start moving again.

“Como hay de tí hazme.” Fernando hummed in Mark’s ear before sitting back up. But Mark didn’t give him the chance to get that far away, cupping the back of Fernando’s neck and pulling them back together.

They exchanged moans as they began to move again, Fernando sometimes having to break the kiss to keep their pace steady. He sometimes couldn’t believe that they had been together for so long. Some days felt like the first and others felt like an eternity had passed. He didn’t know why he kept his flat across the hall from Mark; he spent most of his nights here anyway. It would just be easier if they moved in together. Fernando caught himself moaning lightly as he thought, again, about the future he dreamed of for Mark and him. He wanted it so badly it hurt sometimes, a dull ache constantly in the back of his head.

Mark rolled them back over, kissing messily at Fernando’s face as he thrust harder into Fernando, making them both call out in ecstasy. Fernando gripped tightly to Mark’s hips, anchoring himself as the Australian rushed them closer to the edge.

How fantastic would it be to come home every day to Mark, fall into his arms and curl up on the sofa? Make dinner whilst he showered and then sneak in on him before he had finished. Introduce him (finally) to his parents. They would take the trip together but rent a villa about ten minutes away from them (Fernando had already found the Villa). And they would have to do the shopping together. They would trade stories about long days at work and then they would find a house just outside of the city. Somewhere quieter where they could ride their bikes together. And Mark could get the dog he always wanted. They would walk it in the sunset, hands linked together without a care in the world. And one day Mark would pull him under a big oak tree, get down on one knee and pop the question he’d been holding back on asking for the past three years.

“Close…” Mark breathed, trying to gently caress Fernando’s face. Fernando just nodded, pulling Mark desperately closer to him. The Australian reached between them, causing profanities to pour from Fernando’s mouth as he took hold of his leaking cock.

Their wedding would be simple. Just close friends and family. Mark’s flatmate, Jenson, would definitely be their best man. Maybe they could go back to that field where they walk the dogs, get married there as the sun dipped behind the horizon. And then they would start the rest of their lives together. Mark would make him breakfast in bed on rare occasions. Fernando would kiss him on the way to work. Fernando would be the one to take time off of work to look after the children. A girl and a boy. She would have Mark’s eyes and he would have Mark’s jawline. And they’d make them both so proud.

Fernando never really knew how much he wanted a life with Mark, but the intimacy of the moment was crawling all over him.

Suddenly Mark stopped, causing Fernando to pine at him; his knuckles turning white against Mark’s skin.

“What did you just say?” Fernando opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Mark. Mark’s eyes were wide; no matter how fuzzy his head was from fucking Fernando he was certain he had just heard those words from Fernando’s mouth. The Spaniard opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

_No way had he just said that out loud._

He was certain he had said it in his head.

“Fernando.” Mark’s tone was serious. It made Fernando want to hide but he had nothing but Mark to cover himself with. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing.” Fernando swallowed, wrapping his arms around Mark’s torso and his legs around his hips. “Oh.” He moaned forcedly, trying to move against Mark again. But Mark had him trapped (and his moan was so clearly fake it was embarrassing).

“Did you just ask me to marry you?” Oh yes. Fernando had said it out loud. Right in the middle of sex.

He was a fucking idiot.

“No…” Fernando muttered, glaring down at himself. How the fuck could he have done this? How had it even happened.

“You said ‘Marry me’.” Mark said. Fernando shook his head.

“No…”

“You did.”

“Think you are hearing stuff…”

“I know what I expect to hear when we’re doing this, mate, and ‘Marry me’ is not one of those things.” Mark was getting up. Fernando wanted to reach of him but he couldn’t even bring himself to do that. He just wanted to hide. He whined lightly when Mark pulled out of him.

Mark left Fernando lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what just happened. How had that just happened! Fernando shook his head, covering his face with his hands; that was the last time he allowed his mind to wander during sex.

“Mark,” Fernando called, grabbing Mark’s dressing gown off the back of the door as he followed the Australian out. He found Mark standing awkwardly in the kitchen, only in his boxers, waiting for the kettle to boil. “Am sorry-”

“-Sorry?” Mark exclaims, his voice two pitched too high. Fernando blushes, tying up the dressing gown.

“We pretend I do not say.” Fernando suggested, moving towards Mark. Mark shook his head.

“I can’t do that.”

“Was a mistake!”

“You still said it. You still proposed to me whilst we were having sex.” Mark pointed out, staring at the kitchen counter in shock. “I can’t believe you proposed to me during sex!”

“My translation is-”

“-Don’t give me that bollocks, mate. You proposed and you know it.”

“Pretend I say nothing! People say stupid things during sex-”

“-They don’t fucking propose!” Fernando couldn’t tell if Mark was angry or upset but he definitely didn’t sound happy. “They say things like “Ooo, yeah, that’s good, harder, not fucking marry me!”

“What’s going on?” Fernando wanted to melt into the ground as a sleepy-looking Jenson appeared from his bedroom. This could not get any worse.

“Am just going to leave.” Fernando spat, heading for the door. He didn’t want to hear Jenson’s reaction to what he did. He didn’t want Jenson to laugh at him. He didn’t want anyone to sneer at him. Without looking back he slammed the front door behind him, glad – now – that he did still have his flat across the hall. He moved swiftly into the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in, taking hold of himself and climaxing quickly. It didn’t take long for him to slip to the floor, feeling the shame rush over him. What had he done? All those years and he had thrown it away because he was a fucking dickhead. Fernando buried his head in his arms, adding to his shame as he sobbed, his tears being washed away by the shower water.

\- - - - -

Fernando had been avoiding Mark. Or Mark had been avoiding him. He wasn’t sure who was avoiding whom anymore but they were definitely not seeing each other anymore. Fernando just didn’t want to bother with the talk. He knew he screwed this up. He didn’t need Mark saying ‘It’s probably best we don’t see each other anymore’ because Fernando already knew that. He felt so stupid and ashamed. Five years down the toilet because he had to get lost in his fucking fantasies. Fantasies that he had made sure would never come true because he asked Mark to marry him during sex.

He was a complete idiot.

“Morning.” Jenson nodded across the hall as Fernando emerged from his flat to start his shift at work. Fernando instantly felt the blood run to his cheeks as he turned his back, locking the door. “Been a while since you came over.”

“Am sure Mark told you what happened.” Fernando bit, not in the mood for Jenson’s jokes. He just wanted to get to work and not have to deal with any of this. He’d made it four weeks he could make it the rest of his life. Or, at least, until things stopped being quite so awkward.

“He mentioned it.” Jenson nodded, leaning back against his door and observing Fernando.

“Well then,” Fernando said, turning towards the stairs. “Would appreciate you keeping your nose out.”

“Have you spoken to him?” Jenson queried, stepping in front of Fernando to block his exit. Fernando frowned at him.

“Of course not.” He almost scoffed, as if Jenson was suggesting the stupidest thing ever.

“And did I hear right that you’re thinking of moving out?” _Fucking Felipe._ Fernando knew he shouldn’t have told him. The Spaniard just shrugged.

“Need to get to work, so…” He tried to step around Jenson but the Brit continued to stand in his way.

“You’re moving out because of what happened?”

“Am going to be late.” Fernando huffed. Jenson folded his arms.

“Answer quickly then.”

“Do not have time to stand here and discuss trivial things with you.” Fernando puffed his chest out, moving to the other stairs (leading up the building).

“Where are you going?”

“Fire escape.” Fernando called back. Jenson rolled his eyes at him, moving back to his own door. So much for Mark’s assumption that Fernando was the mature one in their relationship.

\- - -

“Mark! Some business man is here for you!” Timo yelled, sliding back under the car he had been fixing. Mark grabbed the nearest rag, cleaning the oil off his hands as he moved through to the offices.

“Since when was Jenson a business man?” Mark called back in a jokey manner as he directed Jenson towards a seat.

“Since Jenson got a promotion and business cards.” He smiled, sliding one across the desk to Mark. Mark picked it up, looking it over.

“Managing director, eh?” Mark looked at his flatmate impressed as Jenson straighten his tie.

“You can keep that.” Jenson smirked smugly.

“I’ll file it away safely.” He nodded, screwing the card up and tossing it in the bin. Jenson rolled his eyes at him.

“What if you ever need me now, huh?”

“I’ll talk to you when I get home?” Jenson stuck his tongue out at the Australian. “How can I help you, mate?”

“I bumped into your boyfriend.” Jenson said. The smile fell of Mark’s lips. “You’re still avoiding him.”

“He’s avoiding me-!” Mark started but Jenson just held his hand up.

“I don’t care who is avoiding who. Just stop it, maybe? Talk to him?”

“I don’t know what to say…” Mark admitted, playing with the little hot wheels Porsche on his desk – a gift from Fernando.

“Say: you’re and idiot, I’m an idiot, but yes, I love you let’s get married.” Jenson said calmly. Mark sprung to his feet, slamming his office door shut.

“Seriously, mate?” He chastened to Jenson’s rolled eyes.

“He’s in a foul mood, Mark.”

“Yes well these walls have ears so let’s keep the marriage talk on the down low maybe.” Mark exasperated, falling back into his chair.

“Talk to him.” Jenson said, tapping the phone.

“Look, I’m working. I don’t have time to be worrying about this Fernando shit-”

“-He’s looking at moving out, Mark.” Jenson said. Mark gaped at him.

“What?”

“That Brazilian he and Seb work with told Seb the other day.”

“Felipe?”

“Yeah. Apparently Fernando asked Felipe if he could put him up for a few months until he found somewhere else.”

“Why is he moving out?”

“You know why.” Jenson tutted. “So you need to talk to him.” Mark chewed on his lip, processing what Jenson had said.

“This can wait. I’m busy.” Mark stated, getting to his feet. Jenson glared at him.

“If you hide from this problem he’s going to disappear. You’re going to loose him.”

“I’m not hiding from anything.” Mark shot. “And even if he does move in with Felipe he’s only twenty minutes away.”

“Seb said he over heard Fernando talking about potentially going back to Spain.”

“What! Why?”

“From what Sebastian heard apparently Fernando’s bored of this job. Said he could be doing the same back in Spain. He didn’t move out here to wait on tables. And without you what is his reason to stay?”

“But he’s not without me…” Mark muttered, running a hand through his hair. This was a complete mess.

“He thinks he is.” Jenson also got to his feet, clapping Mark’s shoulder. “Look, do you think you’re still in this relationship?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well then you need to tell him he still has a relationship. Because the Fernando I spoke to a little while ago was not in any sort of relationship.” Jenson patted his shoulder soothingly. “I’ll see myself out.”

“You know I still don’t like your boyfriend.” Mark sent after Jenson. Jenson just smirked at him. “He’s a little gossip.”

“Move in with Fernando and you won’t have to see him anymore.” Mark fell back into his seat once Jenson was gone. This was such a mess. He needed to seriously get going on some damage control here. He certainly didn’t want Fernando moving in with Felipe, let alone back to Spain.

\- - - - -

He couldn’t believe this. Four weeks. He’d been fine for four weeks and suddenly now here he was. Apparently waiting for him considering he was sitting on the floor. Fernando decided he was going to ignore Mark, pretend he wasn’t there and just go back to his flat. He didn’t have anything he needed to say to Mark so he didn’t have any reason to stop walking as he moved passed him.

Problem was, Mark got to his feet as he ascended the stairs.

“Fernando.” It was much harder to ignore a hand on his shoulder. Especially when that hand was turning him around. “Please don’t move back to Spain.” Fernando was going to fucking _kill_ Felipe. He brushed Mark’s hand off.

“Is my business what I do.” Fernando shrugged, moving back towards his door. Mark grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

“And mine. Fernando I love you, I don’t want you to leave.” Fernando bit his lip. This wasn’t fair of Mark to say all of those things when he was inevitably about to break up with him.

“Is not your business. Irrelevant if you love me or not.”

“When did it stop becoming my business?” Mark asked, his hand not loosening on Fernando’s wrist.

“When we stop being in a relationship…” Fernando muttered, the pain of the admission still burning in his throat. He was shocked when Mark pulled him into a hug.

“You fucking idiot.” He frowned at Mark’s smiling voice, too afraid to pull out of the hug in case Mark was just stringing him along.

“Do not understand.” Fernando said, voice muffled in Mark’s chest.

“You think something stupid and tiny as this is going to break us up?” He laughed at the ludicrously of Fernando’s assumption. Fernando lent back, frowning up at him.

“Are still together?”

“Yes, you silly git.” Mark pressed a soft kiss to his lips, stroking gently across his cheek.

“But is still weird I… I do what I did…” Hooking Fernando under his arm he walked the Spaniard towards his flat, taking the keys from his hand.

“Yeah, still a bit weird. But I guess just don’t do it again and we’ll be alright.” Mark smiled as he let Fernando and him inside. He moved straight over to the kitchen as Fernando sat on the sofa, still a bit lost. “If you think about it it’s kind of funny.”

“Would rather not think about it.” Fernando admitted openly, watching Mark move around the kitchen, just per usual. Fernando relished in the normality of it. Mark set two mugs down on the counter, facing Fernando.

“It’s pretty hilarious, mate.”

“Yes, thank you…”

“Jenson found it very amusing.”

“Am sure he did.”

“Not as amusing as it was to see you storm out in only my dressing gown.” Mark smirked, pouring the water into their mugs. He finished them up before bringing them over to Fernando. “Which, by the way, I would like back.”

“Maybe. If you are nice.” Fernando sighed happily as he accepted the cove Mark made for him by hooking him under his arm.

“Hey, I made you coffee.”

“Hmm…” Fernando hummed, satisfied, cupping the warm mug in his hands. They contently sat in silence for a while, Mark’s hands playing softly through Fernando’s hair. The Spaniard had to catch himself twice before he accidently poured the hot liquid in Mark’s lap. He did not want to add ‘burned crotch’ to the list of embarrassing things he had done that month.

“You never answer.” Fernando said suddenly, causing Mark to frown down at him, fingers stalling in his hair.

“What?”

“You never answer me.” Fernando sat up, looking at Mark. He hadn’t said yes to his proposal, but then again he hadn’t said no. He hadn’t said anything. It slowly dawned on Mark what Fernando was referencing.

“That wasn’t a real proposal, Fer.” Mark chuckled, trying to bring Fernando back to him. Fernando took a deep breath.

“No… But this is.” Four weeks had made Fernando certain he wasn’t content with just having Mark in his life anymore. He wanted more. And after five years he didn’t think the next step was too much to be asking for. Mark just stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

“You’re asking me to marry you?” Mark asked slowly. Fernando blushed.

“Yes.” There was still a fear of rejection. Mark could still say no. Then that would make things awkward between them again. Fernando felt stupid. What had he done now? He’d just got Mark back onto speaking terms with him and now he was risking it all again? Why didn’t he wait? Wait for them to settle back down? He opened his mouth to take it all back.

“Ok.” Fernando’s mouth remained open, no sound having come out of it yet. He blinked at Mark, trying to let it sink in.

“Ok?” Fernando’s voice was too high and it made Mark laugh. He took the mug from Fernando’s hands, setting it on the coffee table beside his own before taking both Fernando’s hands firmly in his.

“Fernando Alonso, I would be honoured to marry you.” Mark smiled softly. Fernando just stared at him; unable to believe this was happening. Too many things flew through his head until he was thinking of nothing, just staring at Mark. Slowly a smile crept onto his face; he hadn’t blown it. Mark had said yes.

He dove across the sofa, wrapping his arms tightly around Mark’s neck as he buried himself in the Australian’s embrace. Mark laughed lightly in his ear, clutching his now fiancée tightly, never wanting to let go. Fernando cupped his face, bringing their lips together as tears splashed down his face. He’d never been so happy. He wanted to run outside or climb the tallest building and scream it to the world. Mark Webber had agreed to marry him. Mark and he were going to get married.

Fernando wiped his eyes, staying seated on Mark’s lap as he reached for his keys. With a small frown Mark watched Fernando closely until he got one of the silver key rings free. Leaving the keys scattered on the table he turned back to Mark, pulling his left hand towards him. Mark couldn’t stop the rush of emotions and happiness filling him as Fernando slid the silver band over his finger. Fernando silently thanked his mum for buying him the photo key ring with the small loop as the silver sat almost perfectly sized on Mark’s finger.

“Will get a proper one first thing tomorrow.” Fernando promised, almost not able to finish the sentence as Mark’s lips came back down on his. His head was spinning. How could this be happening? Fernando didn’t know or care he was just so happy it was.

“I need to give you something…” Mark said, looking around him. Fernando held his cheek, shaking his head.

“Just you. I just need you. Are enough for me.” Fernando beamed, his cheeks lightly damp as he pulled Mark in for another kiss. Mark couldn’t agree more; they didn’t need fancy rings or trinkets, they just needed each other.

 


	4. A First Time For Everything [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's clients are normally regulars, but an irregular one makes him want to break all the rules...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - -

“You’re an idiot.”

“It’s not me… It’s that fucking table…”

“No, it’s you.”

“It’s got something against me.”

“You’re fine.”

“I’m serious! I’m always jamming my fingers in it.”

“That’s just proving me right, Mark.” Jenson smiled, folding his arms as Mark examined his finger.

“It’s got something against me, mate.” Mark assures, frowning at the small blood blister near the knuckle of his index finger.

“Sure sure…” Jenson humoured, tapping away on his keyboard again. “Good thing you didn’t take out you’re finger completely; you’re fully booked today.” Mark exhaled, dropping his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on the desk as he nicked Jenson’s chair.

“You don’t want to put your fingers to use, do you?” Mark asked. Jenson just smirked at him.

“I am.” He stated, stretching his fingers over the keyboard. Mark rolled his eyes. “Got to keep booking you guys solid to keep the boss happy.”

“When’s my first appointment?” Mark mumbled, holding back all the comments about being highly capable of doing what Jenson was doing. He’d said them all in the past anyway. He could do without the lecture Jenson followed up with; especially since he didn’t have a beer in his hands. “What shrieking, giggling mum do I have to endure at eight in the morning?” Jenson frowned at the screen, tapping away until Mark’s schedule popped up on screen.

“Fernando.” Jenson nodded. Mark sat up, also frowning.

“Fernando?”

“Yup… Damn, he’s on a gift voucher.”

“That’s not a shrieking mum.” Mark said, a small smile curling at his lips.

“No… That’s annoying though – gift voucher…”

“What? Because you can’t use your ‘charm’ to get them to spend more than they actually intend to?”

“Massages are important, Mark. People should get them on a regular basis.”

“Whatever keeps my fingers busy, eh?” Mark smirked, sliding over to the computer as Jenson moved away to arrange some paperwork. “I see Nico has his regular this morning… Extra hour to normal.” Mark sent Jenson a knowing look but Jenson just shrugs. “Still, at least we know Räikkönen is quiet. Not the same can be said about some of the others he has in there…”

“He’s a private masseur; he just rents the room.” Jenson says, pushing Mark away from the computer so he rolls to the other side of the desk.

“Shame we can’t sound proof it…” Mark sighed.

“You have no right to complain. You don’t have to hear it all day long…”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“You see train guy this morning?” Jenson asked airily. He smirked, catching Mark’s face go as red as a tomato. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“No, actually… I didn’t…” He really regretted telling Jenson about the guy he always seemed to see on the train. Regretted even more than he had told the Brit he had a crush on the mystery man. Not that he had told Jenson that in so many words but apparently the way Mark described him showed all the signs of having a crush. There was something about the man on the train that had Mark hooked, had him staring, had him thinking about him before he fell asleep. Jenson had told him to talk to the guy rather than stare at him but Mark hadn’t yet managed to pluck up the courage to say anything.

“Now, if you’d had a conversation with him you might know why he’s missing.” Jenson sung, still typing away on the computer.

“He’s not missing.” Mark huffed, folding his arms.

“You don’t know that.” Jenson winked. Mark shook his head.

“Just cause I have to put up with this from Seb and you at home doesn’t mean you get to give me shit at work.”

“Your fault for introducing me to your little brother.” Jenson shrugged.

“No, it’s your fault for being a pervert and being attracted to boys.”

“Sebastian is definitely not a boy.” Jenson scoffed. Mark crinkled his nose at the comment.

“If it’s all the same with you I don’t really want to know the details.” Sometimes it was bad enough having to share a wall with Sebastian…

“Are you going to go and finish setting up your table or do I need to call Kevin to help you again?” Jenson questioned, eyes not leaving the computer in front of him.

“It has something against me-” Mark started again.

“-Again, Mark, it’s not the inanimate object’s fault.” Jenson cut in, picking up the phone.

“Love you, Jenson.” Mark beamed, swinging slightly in his chair.

“Yes, I know you do… Hi, Kevin… Yeah, that’s what I’m… Not a bad idea at all.” Jenson smirked over at Mark. “Alright, see you in a minute.” He hung up the phone. “He’s on his way down.”

“Awesome.” Mark nodded.

“At some point I’m also going to want my chair back.” Jenson pointed out, turning to face Mark. Mark stopped spinning the chair abruptly.

“But I’m on my feet _all_ day…” Mark moaned. Jenson shook his head.

“Don’t you have something you need to be preparing?”

“My table…”

“Right.” Mark smirked victoriously. “So Seb last night-”

“-I’ll go check the stock.” Mark rushed, springing out of Jenson’s chair and disappearing to the backroom. Jenson laughed, pulling the chair towards him and sitting in it triumphantly.

“Every time.” Jenson grins to himself, answering the phone as Kevin crossed the room to go and set up Mark’s table.

\- - -

Fernando was going to kill Lorena. This was… Well this was going to be stupidly embarrassing. What did she even think she could accomplish? He hated the fact he had come out to her. No, he didn’t hate it – she’d been nothing but supportive of him – but… She was being a pain in the arse about it. She was the only person who knew (God knows what the guys in the office would think) and now she was determined to set him up with someone. He couldn’t see how she thought a ‘pamper’ day would help him in that, especially when she’d sent him to McLaren Massage Parlour. This was going to do nothing but stress him out.

Why had she sent him to a male masseur-exclusive massage parlour? Wasn’t that screaming his secret to everyone? He would have missed the appointment, deliberately skipped it but Lorena had already paid. And it wasn’t like it was cheap. He felt obliged to go along just so Lorena hadn’t wasted her money. Fernando was sure that was her master plan all along.

Sighing audibly Fernando pulled his cap lower as he got off the train, hoping that the people he saw on his normal commute wouldn’t recognise him. He was later than normal so hoped they had all already gone about their business. He didn’t want anyone to recognise him. He wanted to just go and have this ‘relaxing’ treatment done so he could keep Lorena quiet. Fernando shook his head, scoffing at the sheer notion that this could possibly be relaxing. This was going to be torture. This was going to be stupidly embarrassing. He almost wished he had taken up her offer to take him to a gay bar to meet someone…

Fernando resolved to the fact that this was happening, whether he wanted it to or not, pulling the gift certificate out of his bag and looking for the address on it. Lorena had told him he wasn’t going into work today (yes, she had wasted one of his precious holiday days on this fiasco) but that hadn’t stopped him from packing his work and his laptop into his bag just like he would have on any other day. He knew he was going to need something after this that could make him feel half normal; he was confident his boss could come up with something for him to do.

Making sure his cap was pulled down low, Fernando made his way off the train platform and onto the sunny morning pavement towards the small cluster of shops that stood in the centre of the town. He’d never got off at this stop before, so he took his time walking towards the parlour, hoping maybe something would happened to stop him stepping into this nightmare. A small smile pulled at his lips as birdsong fluttered above his head. He never head birdsong in the city. It was a nice change from the bustle of phone calls and clatters of keyboards.

This, Fernando thought, was relaxing. He had a huge desperation to hide in the park – that would be more relaxing than what he was about to endure.

\- - -

Jenson abruptly stopped humming as the door opened. He glanced up at the person who had walked into the massage parlour, putting a soft smile on his face. The man walked straight over to him, giving him an acknowledging nod of the head. Jenson got to his feet, bringing up the schedule on the computer screen.

“Good morning, Mr Räikkönen.” Jenson beamed, confirming that the client had arrived on the computer. “How are you today?”

“Good.” Räikkönen grunted uncommitted. Jenson just smiled, knowing it was in Mr Räikkönen’s temperament to act as he was. Anyone else would have probably found it rude.

“I’ll let Nico know you are here.”

“Thank you.”

“Take a seat – he’ll be with you in a moment.” Jenson said happily, picking up the phone and pressing Nico’s number. It rang three times. “Mr Räikkönen is here for you.”

“Thank you, Jenson. I’ll be out in five.” Jenson nodded, hanging up the phone and returning to his computer. It was mere minutes before the door was opening again.

Fernando swallowed nervously – the deep breath he had taken wasn’t enough to calm him. It reassured him slightly that there was another man sitting in the waiting room.

“Good morning, sir. Welcome to McLaren Massage Parlour.” Jenson beamed at the new comer. “Can I help you?”

“I have… Appointment…” Fernando winced at how pathetic his voice sounded. Not looking at the man, who he was sure had scoffed at him, he moved over to the desk. Keeping his head low he fiddled awkwardly with the gift certificate Lorena had forced into his hand a few days ago. The man behind the desk smiled at him, taking the paper from his hands. Fernando looked deliberately at the wooden desk.

“Fernando?” Jenson lent to the side, crouching until he could catch Fernando’s eye. The man with the cap blushed rapidly, opening and closing his mouth a few times before sighing and nodding. Jenson straightened up, beaming. “Is this your first time at McLaren Massage Parlour?”

“Yes…” Fernando muttered.

“Is it your first time ever coming to a massage parlour?” It wasn’t strictly a question Jenson had to ask but curiosity got the better of him. Considering the colour Fernando’s face went Jenson assumed that was a yes. “Ok, well as it’s your first time here we’ll need you to fill in this form-”

“-Why?” Fernando shot panicked. Jenson raised an eyebrow at him.

“Health form…” He said slowly, sliding the paperwork towards the Spaniard. Fernando’s cheeks flushed a deeper red. “If you take a seat I’ll let Mark know you’re here.”

“M-Mark?” Fernando stuttered, hating himself anymore. Jenson smiled softly at him.

“Your masseur.” Jenson explained, passing Fernando a pen. “Take a seat. I’ll give him a shout.” Fernando wandered almost aimlessly towards the seating area, subconsciously sitting as far away from the other man as possible. He kept his head low, pushing his cap further over his eyes as he looked down at the health form. This was fine. It was just an administration thing. Fernando tutted himself as his hand shook slightly when he wrote out his name.

“First time?” Fernando flinched, looking up so fast he dropped his pen. He blushed again, feeling heat prickle at the back of his neck as the other man looked at him.

“Err… Yes...” Fernando murmured, collecting the pen off the floor. When he sat back straight the man was sitting in the seat next to his.

“You will like. I think. Is nice… Relaxing…” Fernando didn’t trust the smirk on the man’s face.

“My sister thinks I will like.” Fernando explained, feeling the need to make it clear this wasn’t his idea.

“Am Kimi.” The blonde man smiled, holding out his hand. Fernando internally cringed as Kimi shook his sweaty palm.

“Fer-”

“-Nando, yes… I hear.” Fernando quickly pulled his hand back, not liking Kimi’s tone. He hated the thought that Kimi could see right through why Lorena had sent him here. “Is a nice name… A bit long…”

“Sorry?” Fernando frowned, not understanding Kimi’s comment. But the reason as to why his name was too long was never shared as another blonde appeared from a door across the room.

“Mr Räikkönen, good to see you again.” The blonde in a black polo shirt smiled brightly. Fernando swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes scanned over the muscular body of the new man, instantly feeling hot. Kimi stood, completely abandoning his conversation with Fernando.

“And you, Nico.” Kimi nodded, hooking his jacket over his arm.

“If you’re ready?” Nico asked, directing an arm towards the door he had just appeared from. Kimi turned back to Fernando.

“Perhaps will see you around here some time.” He shrugged before moving off towards Nico. Fernando stared after them, slightly confused, watching the pair of them disappear. Something seemed… Off. Fernando bit his lip nervously, not really sure he liked the vibe he got from Kimi. What if that was really what this place was; a massage parlour as a disguise for something else. Lorena seemed very determined to get him down here… Fernando shook his head, moving to get to his feet. He wasn’t doing this. He didn’t care what Lorena had paid; he’d pay her back. It was worth saving the embarrassment.

“Fernando?” Fernando spun around, eyes wide as they settled on the tall brunette who had appeared from god only knew where. Fernando dropped his head, his cheeks heating yet again. “I’m Mark-”

“-Ok…” Fernando said, because he really wasn’t sure what else to say. Mark smiled gently at him.

“I take it this is your first time-”

“-No!” Fernando outburst quickly. Mark raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, yes… But I…” Fernando opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

“Ok…” Mark said cautiously. “Well if you just-” He abruptly stopped talking as Fernando looked up at him. The blush his Fernando’s cheeks quicker than he could blink.

“Just?”

“Errr…” Mark’s brain had gone fuzzy. He couldn’t think straight. There was no way that this had happened. “Just… Err… You can go in…”

“Have this.” Fernando said, holding out his unfinished health form. Mark mentally shook himself.

“Yes, right, well if you finish that and then you can come through, I just need to… To check something with…” Fernando just blinked at him, hands clutching the form tightly as Mark pointed to Jenson over his shoulder. “Just take a seat and…” Mark didn’t bother to finish his sentence, leaving Fernando to sit down with the form as he dashed over to Jenson. “It’s him.” Mark hissed, gaining a confused frown from Jenson. Mark rolled his eyes, pointing subtly at Fernando over his shoulder mouthing “train guy”. Jenson’s eyes grew comically large.

“Really?” Jenson muttered under his breath. Mark dropped his head into his hands, nodding. “Huh… Guess I can see the attraction.”

“Jenson.” Mark growled threateningly.

“What? It’s Ok; I prefer blondes.” The Brit winked.

“You are the most unhelpful person…”

“I’m not trying to be helpful.” Jenson smirked, swatting Mark’s arm with the file he was about to put away. Mark glanced over his shoulder at Fernando whilst Jenson moved away from him.

“Someone else is going to have to do this.” Mark breathed. Jenson laughed at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m serious.” Mark said, no joke in his tone. Jenson rolled his eyes at him.

“Please, Mark.”

“I can’t… No, it’s too much.”

“Maybe now you can finally do that think we talked about where you use words and talk to him.” Jenson beamed, giving Mark a small nudge in Fernando’s direction. Fernando stood awkwardly in front of Mark, holding out the health form.

“Great… Thanks.” Mark said, taking the form and glancing it over. Before he had a chance to read Fernando’s personal details he turned his back on the Spaniard, passing the form to Jenson. Jenson sent him a look, forcing Mark to roll his eyes. “If you want to follow me.” Sending Jenson one last glare Mark followed Fernando into the little room, shutting the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he turned to face the younger man who was clutching protectively to his bag. _This is just another client_ Mark told himself. _No need to act any different from usual._ “Ok, if you want to strip-”

“-What!” Fernando outburst, holding his bag closer to himself. Mark held out his hands defensively.

“Just… Just to your underwear… Cause I need to get to your skin?” Fernando blushed deeply again, feeling foolish.

“Right, yes… Of course….”

“Lie on your stomach and put your face in here… Cover yourself with the towel… I’ll give you a moment to change…” Mark ducked his head as he dove out of the room, dashing back over towards Jenson. “Jenson, please-”

“-For god sake, Mark.” Jenson seethed, turning to face the Australian.

“You do it. Or Kevin or just anyone else.”

“Don’t be a child.” Jenson said in a fatherly tone, folding his arms.

“I’m not being a child, mate-”

“-You are. He’s just another client.”

“But-”

“-I told you earlier everyone is booked solid all day. You’re just going to have to get over this.” Jenson shot, dragging Mark back towards his massage room. He whined like a small child.

“Please?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Jenson said, knocking lightly on the door. “And just remember he’s only got an hour… And this door doesn’t lock.” He added with a wink before disappearing back to his desk. Mark glared after him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mark glared. Jenson just shrugged airily, smiling over at Mark. “I…” Mark just huffed, deciding that not responding the Jenson would most probably be less hassle than actually responding to him. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open a touch. “Ok?”

“Si…” Fernando’s voice came softly. Mark bit hard into his cheek as he stepped back into the room to be presented with Fernando lying mostly naked waiting for him. He tried not to stare but he couldn’t help it; his attention automatically being drawn to the hint of the imaged inked onto his back. Mark licked his lips subtly, moving towards the other side of the room to where the oils lay in wait. He turned the relaxing music up slightly in the room, letting the swell of the music fill him with the normality of the situation. Jenson was right; Fernando was just another client.

Delicately he rolled the towel back down to Fernando’s waist, exposing the whole of his back to the room as well as the entire large image. It caught him out, made him stop and want to trace it with his finger, ask for an explanation. But he didn’t – that wouldn’t be professional. Closing his eyes and letting the music flow through him as he usually did, he massaged the oil over his fingers, making sure it wasn’t cold.

Fernando didn’t mean to gasp when Mark’s hands first touched his shoulders. It was instinctive; he still didn’t really know what he had let himself into. But this was strange; it was the first time ever another man was touching his body, the first time someone strong rather than delicate was laying intimate fingers against his muscles.

“It’s alright, mate. Just relax.” Mark smiled lightly, his voice fairly quiet. It caught Fernando’s breath; made him feel like he was completely in the deep end, surrounded by a scenario he didn’t know or understand how to react to. But Mark’s hands were nice; the blended scents of oils were soothing and there was something very peaceful about whatever music Mark had started playing. He tried to follow Mark’s advice and relax, finding that when Mark started putting pressure on his obviously tight muscles that was much easier than expected.

Mark was sure Fernando didn’t know he was doing it. Remembering how sheepish he had been when he came into the parlour he was sure if Fernando knew he was doing it he’d be mortified. And it’s not like he hadn’t experienced this before; it happened sometimes. He was professional enough to ignore it, not bring attention to it and just carry on. But he’d never heard a man make such delicate noises before. It had his head spinning, his fingers fumbling messily across the Spaniard’s back and blood rushing down his body. Fernando wasn’t loud and exaggerated like some of the women who came in here (some of the women Mark was sure only did it for affect) nor was he continuous or annoying. They were subtle, quiet, so raw and real that it almost knocked Mark off his feet. Soft puffs of air slipping from between his lips or a slight twitch in his body. Mark found himself exploring Fernando’s skin, seeing if certain pressure points evoked the perfect whimpers from Fernando’s lips.

He felt hot, and moving down Fernando’s body to work on his feet and up his legs he knew he was in trouble.

Fernando bit heavily on his lip. He was sure it wasn’t supposed to be like this but he couldn’t help but feel completely turned on by Mark’s touch. He felt like Mark’s fingers were inside him, touching deep-cored places no one had ever touched before. Fernando didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to stop it or if he even wanted to stop it but he found himself craving for more. He had to shift his hips slightly as Mark moved down his body feeling his erection press up against his stomach. This was ridiculous and in any other circumstance it would be embarrassing. But there was something about the _way_ Mark was touching him that made a primal instinct tingle deep inside him.

Mark slid his fingers up the back of Fernando’s legs, pressing into the skin and feeling out his muscles, how they twitched and worked against his touch. His head was spinning out of control. It was only when he brushed the edge of Fernando’s boxers that he had realised he had gone too far, travelled too high. He really shouldn’t have taken the towel off Fernando, nor should he have half climbed onto the table with him. This was one hundred per cent against policy rules and technically it could be seen as taking advantage of Fernando. But Mark was desperate to find out how else he could make Fernando make those sounds. He glanced at the door, debating whether or not it was worth risking it.

“Y-you stop?” Fernando turned his head to look back at Mark, not missing the way Mark’s eyes were greedily taking him in. Their eyes connected and Mark could see nothing but lust pooling from Fernando’s dark eyes. His mind went blank.

“Sorry.” Mark muttered, his voice nothing more than a whisper. The tension in the room was able to be cut with a knife. His fingers tingled where they rested on Fernando’s thigh as he rubbed slow soothing circles into his skin. Fernando had to look away, unable to stand the heated look Mark was sending him, feeling flushed and having to bite hard on the inside of his cheek. Mark was making him feel too many things that he had never felt before; it had him gripping tightly to the sides of the table he was lying on, internally begging him not to stop.

Mark will never know what possessed him to do it, maybe it was the fact Fernando’s skin looked like glistening caramel with the oil he had rubbed into him, maybe it was the way the Spaniard was fighting to keep his breathing half normal as his fingers crept over his skin, or perhaps it had been because he had been infatuated with the idea of Fernando for so long but he didn’t regret pressing the small kiss to the curve of his back. He didn’t regret curling his hands around Fernando’s hip, anchoring himself to the Spaniard as he put his job on the line for the man he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“You need to roll over…” Mark purred, hands still dancing all over Fernando’s body. But this was no longer a masseur’s touch; the tickles of the pads of Mark’s digits on Fernando’s shoulder blades promised so much more than just relaxing him. Swallowing deeply, Fernando turned himself over. Normally he would be embarrassed by his unwanted boner but the way Mark looked at him, bit his lip to hold back a moan had Fernando shivering in pleasure, almost flexing his hips for Mark. The Australian glanced at the closed door as he straddled Fernando, all cautions thrown to the wind. “We should not be doing this.” Mark explained, watching his hands trace over Fernando’s shoulders. A slightly shaky hand of Fernando’s slid up under Mark’s shirt feeling his warm skin as he tried to make sure he didn’t leave him. “Completely against the rules…” Fernando frowned at that.

“Do not understand.” He muttered, somehow keeping his voice under control. “The blonde-?”

“-Nico is a private masseur. That’s… That’s different.” Mark breathed, scraping his nails lightly down Fernando’s torso. Unintentionally Fernando arched his back, pressing his hips into Mark’s and causing them both to moan lightly at the first moment of connection.

“Will you stop…?” Fernando whimpered, his voice a lot higher than it had been. The need not stop was clear in his tone. Mark glanced at the door again.

“No.” Leaning forwards he set his lips to Fernando’s neck, obtaining a soft breathy moan directly in his ear that made his body sing. Fernando tangled a hand in Mark’s hand as he greedily stole Mark’s kisses tilting his head until their lips connected. Fernando’s mind went blank as Mark kissed him. It was the first time he had ever kissed a man, first time he had ever had someone masculine lying on top of him. He didn’t want to let Mark go. Grabbling with the Australian’s shirt he settled for just pulling it halfway up his back, feeling Mark’s warm skin against his palm as he let the older man roam his mouth with his tongue. His head felt so light he was sure if he stood he would feel dizzy. Mark suddenly sat up.

“This is so bad.” He explained, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it in the direction of Fernando’s clothes. Fernando’s eyes instantly raked the newly exposed skin. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Good.” Fernando nodded, pulling Mark back to him. Connecting their lips once more Fernando manoeuvres Mark’s body until he’s lying on top of him. The Spaniard’s hands slide down Mark’s back, one resting lightly on the waistband of Mark’s trousers as if unsure of what it’s supposed to do. “Have seen you on the train.” Fernando exhaled as Mark began kissing down his body, each moment of contact sending a thousand sparks across Fernando’s skin. Mark looked up at him, pausing his decent.

“Really?” Mark was shocked; he knew he stared at Fernando a lot but he hadn’t thought for a second the Spaniard had noticed him. Fernando nodded, softly brushing his fingers through Mark’s hair.

“Always look so thoughtful and peaceful… Intrigued me.”

“You have no idea how much that feeling is mutual.” Mark smiled, pressing another kiss to Fernando’s lips. The Spaniard smiled into it, looping his arms around Mark’s neck to pull him closer. He gasped suddenly when Mark’s fingers began tracing his hard cock through his boxers. “I think it’s time we took these off…” Mark whispered seductively in Fernando’s ear. Fernando just nodded, already feeling like a pile of mush as Mark slipped down his body, exposing him to the entire room. Mark sent another fleeting look at the door as if challenging it to open; he was about to break the only real rule he had in this place and he was certain it was about to blow up in his face. But the door didn’t hold his attention for long. Throwing everything out of the window Mark gently dragged his finger up the underside of Fernando’s pulsing member, causing the Spaniard below him to whimper. It cracked Mark’s resolve and he took Fernando into his mouth so fast the Spaniard had to bite his hand to stop him from screaming out.

Mark took the whole of Fernando into his mouth slowly, so slowly Fernando was sure it was all going to be over in a matter of moments. He gripped tightly to Mark’s shoulder all the while still biting his hand, making sure no sound emitted from his lips and that he dragged this feeling out. He wanted to take every little inch of this stolen stroke of luck; he wasn’t about to abandon any moment of it, not sure if it would ever happen again. Mark pulled off, his lips making a popping sound as they released Fernando, and took a moment to appreciate Fernando, his fingers delicately feeling across him, making the man below him twitch and whimper. The Australian smirked, blowing a soft mouthful of air across Fernando’s leaking tip and licking away the pre cum that formed at his head.

“Joder…” Fernando panted, his grip on Mark getting increasingly tighter. Mark didn’t know what the word meant but he could read the pleasure in Fernando’s face so it had to be a good thing. He smiled lightly, kissing at Fernando’s hip as he moved his hand up and down Fernando’s length, curling the Spaniard’s toes. “Mark…” The way his name naturally rolled off Fernando’s tongue had him rutting slightly against the table. Mark was sure he could get off to Fernando just saying his name, adoring how much thicker Fernando’s accent was at this moment. Fernando’s fingers hastily began pulling at Mark’s trousers. It didn’t take long for Mark to give him what he wanted.

He climbed off the table, pushing his trousers and boxers down to his ankles in the same fluid motion, stepping out of them and reaching for a bottle of oil. Fernando frowned at him as the Australian squirted a little onto his hand before doing the same in his own hand and returning to Fernando. A throaty moan escaped Fernando’s lips before he could stop it as Mark, again, took hold of him, now the oil making everything more gracefully slippery.

“Is still my massage?” Fernando smiled breathily, falling back into the feelings Mark was evoking in him. He frowned again as Mark took hold of his hand, guiding it towards himself. Fernando thought he understood and reached for Mark’s leaking member but Mark continued to fold Fernando’s arm around his body until it was resting between his arse cheeks. Fernando’s throat went dry at the intention as Mark shuffled closer to Fernando, resting his lips against the curve of the Spaniard’s shoulder.

“Please…” Mark muttered, hoping he hadn’t pushed Fernando too far. He’d never admit it to Jenson or anyone but the feeling of having someone else inside him was ten thousand times more appealing that being inside someone else. He wasn’t passing up this opportunity with his dream guy. A shaky finger slid between Mark’s cheeks and Mark hummed encouragingly, shifting his hips slightly until Fernando accidently stumbled upon his hole. He mouthed determinedly at Fernando’s neck, begging himself not to moan quite as loudly as he wanted to. After a moment of Fernando simply passing his finger over Mark hole again and again the teasing got too much. “Fernando, please…” Mark choked, squeezing a little at Fernando’s cock, still in his hand.

“I… Never…” Fernando blushed violently as Mark blinked up at him, a small crease between his eyebrows.

“You’ve not…?”

“No.” Fernando shook his head a little, wanting to disappear. But Mark simply nodded, moving slightly and letting go of Fernando to take hold of his wrist instead. Fernando watched Mark’s face closely as the Australian pushed one of the Spaniard’s fingers slowly inside him. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the way Mark’s face cracked, the pleasure spreading into every pores of skin. Mark’s forehead dropped onto Fernando’s shoulder but he tipped Mark’s head back, needing to see the beautiful way he fell apart.

“Ugh. Fuck.” Mark swallowed as Fernando’s finger slipped inside him to its second muscle. Fernando suddenly moved his finger, sending a jolt of pleasure soaring through Mark’s body. Mark’s hand instinctively tightened on Fernando’s wrist.

“So-”

“-Don’t you dare fucking apologise…” Mark breathed his eyes closed as he began to bring Fernando’s finger back out of him. Fernando curl his finger up a little causing Mark to shiver. “Ugh.”

“Is good?” Fernando asked almost curiously. Mark just nodded, words completely failing him. He didn’t mean to bite Fernando but he had to do something to quieten his moans as Fernando swiftly began pushing two fingers in side him. Mark’s pants of “yes” and “don’t stop” had Fernando confidently thrusting his fingers inside Mark watching as the man fell apart in his arms, pushing back onto his fingers to take more and more of him.

“Y-You…” Mark begged, his hand pathetically taking hold of Fernando’s cock. Fernando had almost forgotten how hard he was having been completely obsessed with Mark and how beautiful he looked, how arousing the moans and pants that fell out of his mouth were. But now he was a little nervous again because he’d never done anything like this. Not at all. Not with a man, for definite. Mark was kissing lightly at his face, moving himself so he was back straddling Fernando. He rested his forehead on the Spaniard’s taking a deep breath before lining Fernando up at his hole. Fernando pulled him closer to him; Mark’s eyes were so desperate and pleading he wanted to give the Australian everything he wanted. Mark didn’t need to ask again as Fernando took over, steadying himself before he pushed the blunt head of his cock into Mark’s tight ring of muscle.

Fernando was sure he whited out at some point. The heat and the tightness of Mark was pulling him in, dragging everything to the surface. His skin was on fire and Mark’s lips wrestled with his, passing moans silently between the two of them. Fernando could barely breath, everything contracting inside of him as he gripped hold of Mark, desperate to see this out a little longer. He continued to slowly press himself into Mark until he had nothing more to give. His breath was shaky as he forced his eyes open to treasure the gift of Mark’s expression. The Australian’s fingernails were digging into his shoulders, knuckles white with the strain. But Fernando didn’t care. He cupped Mark’s cheeks, forcing him to look up at him.

“M-Move-e…” Mark gasped, his grip so tight on Fernando it was a shocked the Spaniard didn’t crack. Fernando gave himself a couple of seconds to compose himself before slowly pulling out of Mark. “Need to go… Faster…” Mark pleaded, his voice and breathing a complete mess. Fernando wrapped his arms tighter around him, as if trying to hold him together. The speed made everything so much more intense. Fernando couldn’t keep hold of himself; it constantly felt like he was chasing after his orgasm, trying to hold out of longer but never being able to stop the thing. Mark was constantly muttering for him to be harder, and Fernando tried, but in the end Mark used his position on the table to meet each of Fernando’s thrust with a harder slap of his hips. Mark wanted to feel this for weeks after it had happened. He wanted a constant reminder of just how lucky and amazing it had been to get his dream guy. Fernando certainly didn’t disappoint the fantasies Mark had had about him and he wanted the soreness to remind him of the perfectness of the encounter.

“Mark!” Fernando had meant to be telling Mark he was close but it was too late. Slamming heavily into Mark he came deep inside him, causing spots to pop in Mark’s eyes as again he clambered into his prostate. For a man who had never done this before Fernando had an exceptional skill of being able to give Mark exactly what he needed. Mark grabbed hold of himself, pulling a few times at his straining dick as Fernando came, following him swiftly afterwards and shooting his load across Fernando’s stomach. The Australian collapsed forwards, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

He didn’t know how long had passed when he realised Fernando was stroking softly through his hair. It was nice, peaceful, he could envisage waking up in the morning to the sensation. But slowly the tinkling of the music filtered into his brain and reminded him of exactly where he was, exactly why it wasn’t safe to divulge into his dreams. Mark sat up, wincing as he eased Fernando out of him. Instantly he felt empty and bare but he knew they had to get up, had to look convincingly normal because he really shouldn’t have done that with Fernando. Fernando watched as Mark crossed to his close, gingerly putting them back on. He frowned as Mark gasped in pain, sitting up quickly.

“Are Ok?” Fernando asked as Mark dropped his shirt back over his head. Mark nodded, returning with a couple of tissues.

“Yeah, mate. I’m brilliant.” Mar smiled softly, cleaning his own cum off Fernando’s stomach. He could feel Fernando trickle a little out of his arse but there wasn’t much he could do about that now. Fernando grabbed Mark’s wrist.

“Are hurt… I hurt you?”

“No, no.” Mark shook his head quickly, cupping Fernando’s cheeks. Fernando didn’t look convinced. “I’ll be a bit sore but that’s fine. It’s Ok. I’m alright.”

“Are sure?”

“Ok course.” Mark nodded, stealing a chaste kiss from Fernando’s lips. Once Fernando was clean he moved towards his timer to see how long they had of their hour left. Thirty seconds. Mark rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave you to get dress, yeah?” Mark asked, his eyes catching the red marks he had sucked into Fernando’s neck. Hopefully they would be low enough to be covered by his shirt. Fernando looked disappointed but nodded anyway. “Ok. Just come back out when you’re ready.” Mark smiled. He couldn’t help moving back to Fernando and stealing one last kiss before straightening his uniform and running a hand through his hair. He closed the door behind him, leaving Fernando to get dressed again as he moved towards Jenson. The Brit raised an eyebrow at him.

“So?” Jenson asked, his eyes dropping back to the computer as he carried on typing. Mark lent on the counter.

“So what?”

“How was it?” Mark blushed a little, glad Jenson’s attention seemed to be elsewhere.

“Yeah, good… He was fine.”

“Just fine?” Mark swallowed dryly as Jenson looked back up at him, fingers moving completely away from the keyboard; Mark had his undivided attention.

“Yes…” Mark said slowly. Jenson scoffed at him.

“Bloody hell, Mark. The last time I heard you make a noise like that-”

“-What?” Mark cut in, but both of them were cut off by the door beside them opening and Fernando stepping out. Mark blushed rapidly as Jenson smiled at the approaching Fernando.

“How was your first massage?” Jenson asked cheerily. Mark shot him a dark look.

“Was, err… Good.” Fernando nodded, his cheeks tinted a little bit red. Jenson smiled a knowing smile.

“Well, Mark is definitely one of our most professional and _skilled_ masseurs.” Jenson beamed.

“Err… Yes. Very good.” Fernando nodded sheepishly, awkwardly playing with the cap in his hands. Jenson turned to Mark.

“Very good.” He winked. Mark shook his head a little, folding his arms. “So, Mr Alonso, can we book you in for another massage?”

“I will think about this.” Fernando said, as if the line was almost rehearsed. Mark deflated just a little.

“Alright.” Jenson nodded. “Then thank you for visiting McLaren Massage Parlour.” He smiled. Fernando nodded before turning to Mark, a small smile curling his lips.

“Thank you.” He said to Mark before turning around and leaving the building. Mark watched him go, somehow feeling like he’d let that opportunity walk away from him.

“You left a fucking love bite on his neck!” Jenson hissed, a wide beam on his face. Mark glared at him.

“Would you shut the fuck up!” Mark returned, his voice in an equally low tone. Jenson shook his head at him.

“Did you give him any sort of massage or did you just jump him?”

“Jenson!”

“What? Oh come on, you’ve told me about all your other love affair things you have.”

“Fuck off.” Mark glared, heading towards his room.

“Really? I don’t get any details?”

“No.” Mark wasn’t going to reduce Fernando to that. He wanted their one-time thing only for his thoughts. Jenson wasn’t allowed them; he could potentially tarnish hem and Mark refused to let that happen. “I need to go and get ready for my next client.”

“If you need to know how to get cum out of the table talk to Nico.” Jenson winked.

“I swear to God-”

“Alright, alright.” Jenson held up his hands defensively. “Go and clean up your mess.”

“There isn’t any mess to clean up.” Mark spat, folding his arms. Jenson scoffed at him.

“Nobody looks as relaxed as Fernando did without having a mess to clean up.” Mark blushed hotly, spinning on his heels and storming into his room. He didn’t have to sit there and take that from Jenson. And he wouldn’t. He closed the door taking a deep breath and just closing his eyes, letting himself commit Fernando to memory forever. It was a shame it just had to be a one-time thing but maybe now Mark would be able to talk to him on the train. Maybe Fernando would take a seat next to him one morning. Mark didn’t know but at least now there was hope. Nodding to himself he moved across the room to set up a new blend of scented oils for his next client.

He stopped, frowning, when his eyes fell on the professional business card sitting innocently on his massage table. He collected it up, blushing a little when he read Fernando’s name on it. But the smile crept on his face as he saw the number printed just below his name. Not thinking twice he moved over to his drawer of things and took out his wallet, slipping the little thing just inside. He was quickly pulling it back out when he noticed the written note on the other side. Biting his lip he was content to believe there definitely was hope of meeting and seeing Fernando again.

_Next time we go somewhere we can be loud_  
_F x_


End file.
